Unforgettable
by Kiyoka Kurosawa
Summary: I don't own SkipBeat.It is owned by a woman who thought that a girl with bi-polar personalities who joined show-biz to get revenge would make a great idea for a manga and placing her in many love triangles would make for a great time.Summary inside.
1. Suspicious Job Offers

I do NOT under any circumstances own Skip Beat! Or any of the characters in this one-shot. They are all the wonderful creations of Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei.

Whispers in the Dark I'll Be There

A Ren/Kyoko one-shot

Lyrics and music by: Skillet

Song- Whispers in the dark

click link to hear song /watch?vwgiJkrAL9K4 BEFORE READING PLEASE!!

Lyrics: at the bottom of the page

Our story begins, in fact, with Fuwa Sho, as we watch in on a heated discussion about his

PV promotional or music video.

"I want Kyoko to be the lead female part." Sho stated bluntly as he stared the director- -the one from his last PV- -in the eyes.

"Fuwa-kun, if you are going to be the lead male part then I don't think that Mogami-san should act the lead. I think that her acting is too much for you. Director Rokuu forgot her name, sorry stated, watching Sho get angrier with every word she said.

"I don't care, I want you to get her, no matter what it takes! I know a person that can be male lead if it will make you happy! I just want to see her, for Gods sake!" Sho shouted at Rokuu.

"Okay, we'll get Mogami-san, but on one condition," Rokuu stated, "I get to pick the male lead."

Sho pondered what she said for a minute or two, and finally agreed. " Okay. Shoko let's go, we have a photo shoot."

"Hey, Minamani-san," Rokuu shouted at a person passing by, " Get Tsuraga-san's manager on the phone."

LME:

A very tired Kyoko walked down the hall toward the LoveMe section door. As she reached for the knob, she heard something callings her. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!! Guess what!?" Kyoko turned to see Maria-chan running toward her. They exchanged the usual hugs. Kyoko asked, "what?"

"Onee-chan, Mr.Sa- Sa-, that guy with the funny hair and mustache wants you" Maria said, taking Kyoko's hand and dragging her toward Mr. Sawara's office.

"Mr. Sawara-san?" Kyoko thought out loud 'what could he want? Oh shit! I hope I haven't been casted out of Dark Moon!' Kyoko thought, bringing the worst-case scenario she could at that moment to her mind.

"Kyoko! You have a job offer, it's another PV! It's about a young couple!!" Kyoko's eyes got huge and she ran up to Sawara's desk "I WANNA BE IN IT! I WANNA BE IN IT-wait, who's it for?" Kyoko asked

" Well that's just the thing, we don't know. It came from a anonymous director, so do you still want to do it." Sawara said, picking up the phone.

"Well I don't know who it could possibly be that wants me in there PV, but why not? It could boost my rankings in this world, so I accept." Kyoko said with the heroic figure and pose.

" Okay, have a nice day, Mogami-san"

Kyoko walked out of his office; happy to get another job, yet uncertain about who the director was going to be, and who the PV was for.

Ren walked down the hall, Yoshiro at his side. They had just finished an acting job and were heading toward the car when Yoshiro's phone rang. "Yes…really…I'll ask, one minute…Hey Ren, You want to be in a PV, we don't know who the director is but-,"

" No… if I don't know who's directing it why should I bother."

"Kyoko-chan is in it!" Yoshiro said, giving off those puppy dog eyes," you'll be acting opposite her!"

"Okay? And…?"

"He said okay…tomorrow five o clock…okay…thank you." Yoshiro said, hanging up the phone

"Wait, what?" Ren asked, looking at Yoshiro in shock.

"Oh, you are going to be acting counter part to Kyoko-chan tomorrow at five o clock at the Rokorita Studios for a PV."

"You agreed for me? What if it's a crazy producer and director. What if its another PV for Sho Fuwa!" Ren said, getting into his car.

"yeah but think about it," Yoshiro whispered in his ear, " what if it is…you can imply that Kyoko-chan is yours, once and for all."

Ren gave it a little thought. "Fine"

Authors note- yes I know, very short. But I am going to ad more chapters to it. So it's not over yet. When I get to the part where they are shooting the PV, I will pt in the lyrics. But you can still check out the video if you want, it's a pretty awesome song.


	2. Unexpected Greetings

Kyoko arrived at the studio that Sawara had mentioned the day before, hardly believing they wanted to start the filming so early. With a yawn she steped outside of the cab and went through the doors. When she got in she had a very unexpected greeting. Well lets make that two unexpected greetings.well for now anyways.

"Mogami-san! I'm so happy your doing the PV!" Rokuu said, running up to Kyoko, giving her a deathly tight hug. Where had she seen her before. Where had she seen such big boobs before?! Not that she was looking. (no lesbo connection here, this came from a part in skip beat, from his last PV when Kyoko Mentions the 'shocking F-cup')

'oh yeah, the director from the other PV I did with...' Horror struck Kyoko's thoughts as she thought of a certain stupid guy, who had a certain stupid voice, and she was almost certain that voice was stupidly calling her name as she was just stupidly standing there in a STUPID daze. She turned slowly to reaveal the Stupid face of the always stupid-no scratch that-Bastardly Sho Fuwa.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She screamed as small demons were surounding the area, leaving at least a two meter sepperation between Kyoko and other people. "what are you talking about Kyoko_-chan, _I'm just here shooting my new PV...I'm sure you have heard of it, considering your**_ in it._**" Sho said, enjoying every one word he was putting in it.

"Kyoko! We're ready for you to have your makeup done in your dressing room when you are!" A makeup diretor said, peerong out of a room that had her name on it "Okay! Ill be there in a Se- " Kyoko frooze, when she felt something new on her ass. She turned to se no other than Sho Fuwa staring down and of course had a hand on her ass.

She had decided to stay calm with this at first, not to scare people and simply ask 'do you know where your hand is?' but when she opened up her mouth it came out very different.

"SHO FUWA YOU MOTHER FUCKING RAPE-IST! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS OR I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE ANY DAMN KIDS IN YOUR LIFETIME!"

he simply pulled his hands up like any person would and said "Your ass is a flat as it was a year and a half ago when you left me."

SLAP!! Kyoko simply turned and walked away leaving a fuming and red-cheeked Sho.

--while our fearless hero was getting her makeup on...--

Ren and Yoshiro had went through the door to find non other than Rokuu herself waiting for them to show up. "oh hi. I was the one who called. my name is Rokuu Umeada, but most people just call me Rokuu, you can too. We were short on dressing rooms, since this isnt out usual studio, but the one we normally use is undergoing repairs. Since Mr. popstar can't share a dressing room the only one we have is being used ,but she will be coming out in a bit, so can i get you something to drink or anything?"

"No it's okay. I'll wait here" Ren said, giving off a gentlmanly smile. He sat down and waited. "Ren, when she said 'Mr. Popstar', who do you think that she was refering to?" Yoshiro asked, looking at Ren's direction, trying to see if he had any idea of who it is. "Well considering the fact that there is a really strong arua coming from the dressing room that is currently being used, i can pretty much guess. I mean, you said that Mogami-san was in this, right?" Yoshiro looked at the dressing room to see nothing else but demons swirling the door. "we're ready for you now, Mr.Tsuraga-san." A woman said quickly before shutting the door, from the fear of attacks from the demons.

Ren walked up to the door as Kyoko was coming out. She had a long black wig, ging down to the back off her knees, and looked like a Stripper to be honest, with her black leather mini-skirt, and a tube top that stopped about at the top of her belly button. Her wig had red highlights in it and her lace up boots came to her knee and had a four and a half inch heel. deffinatly stripper material. 'I thought we were doing a PV, not going to a stripper bar. Eh, whatever, she looks good and I'm her counterpart.' Ren thought quietly to himself

Whe she walked out being the clumsy person she is, tripped over her own feet. She flinched, expecting herself to hit the hard ground. But she didn't 'Did I hit the ground and die, is that why I didn't feel anything? But why is it so soft? Damn heels.' She turned to look up and find someone who looked very familier.

"Corn?"

"Cliffhanger! Yay...hahahahaha...wait don't throw things at me! R&R  
**Next Part Comes Out: Monday, July 22**


	3. Stripper Breakdown

"Corn?" Kyoko sputered out of her mouth. She felt very faint and could hardly see. the corset-style top had seemed very tight and it was proving it. her vision had gotten bettler thought to reveal the face of--not Corn-- but Tsuraga-san holding her up with a shocked expresion, and Yoshiro-san standing there with a akward smile plastered across his face. (of course,we all know he's most likely thinking something along the lines of Ren likes Kyoko or Is she hungry? Does she want a certain vegitable?)

a hand slapped across her face as her cheeks got darker and darker. "Oh Tsuraga-san, I'm so sorry! I mistaked you for a childhood friend for a moment there. I got a little dizzy and tripped over myself. I think this corset is on to tight. I feel really faint in i-" Kyoko fell once more, not just because of her clumsy-ness but because she couldn't breathe.

Ren watched her as she reached for the strings in the back and chuckled a bit 'just like a dog chasing it's own tail. Finally Mr. "out there" came back to reality as Kyoko was in the midst of speeking while still reaching for the strings. "--I got dizzy and tripped over myself. I think this corset is on to tight. I feel really faint in i-" Ren, still not really paying attention, was brought back when he felt something warm and bouncy fall into him. Well, two bouncy thing but thats beside the point.XD. Kyoko layed in his arms, as she had done on many accidental occations, but this one didnt seem quite right. He fet her body warmth against his chest and the ussual hair that swept occationaly too, but he couldnt feel the normal heartbeat . It was much fainter than ussual.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" Ren yelled, trying to wake her, but failling to do so in the process. He dragged her into the Dressing room and layed her on the sofa. He was recalling back to her actions a couple of minutes ago. "The corset" He said,only leaving Yoshiro shocked at what he said. "D-Dont tell me that your going to take it off. Ren, do you have any idea of what women used these for, when they acctually used them!? Has it occured to you that she may be using it the same way now"

"They used it as a- Oh shit. Well shes gonna be one pissy person when she wakes up then. Cause this is the only way we are even going to get her to wake up.

He fliped her over on her side, with her back facing him and untied the knot in the end of it. It was tied pretty tight, cause as soon as that had been done, it was slightly loosened. then he pulled the strings out of the holes one by one, it becoming looser and looser." Yoshiro, could you go outside to make sure that no one comes in and if they ask for Kyoko, tell them what happened, but as i said before, dont let anyone in."

Yoshiro agreed and went outside the door, while Ren finished pulling the last of the strings out and the corset falling, and to his relief, showing her chest rising higher and higher, meaning she was breathing properly.But he had to do something about **_them._**

He looked around for a baggy t-shirt to keep her comforatable, but found none, well until he looked down at least to find himself wearing a MCR shirt, not like his usual buisiness wear. He pulled off his shirt and,being the lady expert he was, even had dificulty putting it on her ,as to try to not wake her if she had returned to a simple slumber,coming out of her un-consious state. after maybe ten minutes he got it on, he steped back to look at his wonderful work to find that she looks H-O-T sexy in a baggy t shirt, well considering that her wigs a mess and she looked like a biker chick with those boots and her skirt, was extemely short and leather. he just looked at her and slowly drifted into a sort of half awake, half asleep mess.

Kyoko began to shake a bit, and it gotRen's attention. But what really got him was the fact that she began to cry in her sleep, automatticly giving of the vibe of a bad dream. Ren got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the sofa that she was laying on. He picked her up and then sat on the sofa, with her securely locked in his arms. then he placed her head against his chest and gently caressed the side of her cheek. She had calmed down, but only for a few seconds.Then she began to once again furiously shake and her tears began to fall again, only this time, with words. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME REN!" She shouted, Gripping his shirt tightly with both hands. "NOOO, DON'T LEAVE!" she cried, bursting with tears. Even when Ren had tried to ask her what was wrong she wouldn't answer, but would keep reapeating what she had said earlier. He still ever as gently held on to her, hugging her in his massivly protetive build, and reapeated these words. "Its okay. I'm not leaving. I'll be there." while shaking a little himself too.

After a while, the shaking stopped. she let go of him, as did he let go of her. She returned to her regular sleep as a person slammed throgh the door.

"GOOD LORD, KYOKO! HOW FUCKING LONG ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME WAIT FOR YOU TO GET READY!"

Ren turned as Kyoko was shocked out of her sleep. She looked up at Ren and followed his glare to none other than...Sho Fuwa...

Please...no rotten produce...cookies are fine though XD  
BAM  
okay no furniture either. that hurt. Yeah, i'm lookin at you!

**next update:July 22or23**


	4. Appologies of a Teenage Stripper

"GOOD LORD, KYOKO! HOW FUCKING LONG ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME WAIT FOR YOU TO GET READY?!"

Ren turned as Kyoko was shocked out of her sleep. She looked up at Ren and followed his glare to none other than...Sho Fuwa...

"Oh my god? Why am I...Why are you...and you," Kyoko stammered pointing around randomly at herself, Ren, and Sho, then pushing her chest and falling back onto the soft sofa, with her eyes closed, hands resting on her chest, eyes closed. A very solid five seconds of silence passed until something hit Kyoko.Hard. Well, metaphorically of course. She raised up, eyes as wide as a young deer when it is blinded by car headlights. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRA!?" She looked down and looked at Ren again "WHY AM I WEARING TSURAGA-SAN'S SHIRT?" she got up looked around and ran to the changing area across the room.

"Tsuraga, what are you doing here. this is a closed set." Sho said angrily, gritting his teeth."Yeah, I know. That's got nothing to do with me though...I'm supposed to be here. Thanks for letting me know." Ren said, picking up one of Kyoko's magazines, and looking at the cover.

"What" Sho said "are you talking about?"

"oh I'm talking about that I'm the counterpart for Kyoko, You know, for the PV you doing. But i dont thonk that we will be able to start today, Judging the state Kyoko's in.So tell you manager and people that we will begin shooting tomorrow."

Kyoko walked out from behide the curtain in the shirt she had come in with.

'W-T-F'

"So we arn't going to shoot today...because of...me?" Her face was guilt ridden and she immeadiatly left the room. She had to do something about this, it being her fault that shooting had to be delayed, so she went off to appolagize to everyone who she had caused trouble too.

Two and a half hours later

"I'm terribly sorry to make you wait on shooting because of me"Kyoko said to Rokuu who to be honest, was happy to know that Kyoko was okay, after she had heard from Ren's manager about what happened with the corset. "Acctually, we don't blame you at all. The stylist that was in your room admitted to tying it tighter than needed. She was just a overly-crazed fan-girl of Ren and Sho, and she was unhappy when shee learned that you got to work with both of them" Rokuu said, as Kyoko got up off her feet. It was about five-thirty now and it would take her almost a hour and a half to get to LME, and then another fourty-five to get to her apartment. She headed towards the elevator.

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.**

Kyoko tried to put her hand in the pocket where she had kept her phone all morning before changing, to find it wasn't there. Shit. She looked down, not to find her totally normal baby-blue skinny jeans and Converse she had come in wearing, but a leather mini-skirt and four and a half inch heals that almost came to her knees, and on the side was her phone, hooked on by a black phone case,shaped like a dagger cover. She pulled her phone to her face.

"unknown caller" (stalker XD)

'well whoever it is must want to talk to me pretty badly, since it stopped ringing and then began again with the same 'Unknown number mesage'

Kyoko pushed the answer button

K:Hello?

R:Hey, do you want a ride or not? I've been waiting for you for the past two hours.

She gasped when she heard his words.--do you want a ride home--  
or maybe it was that he was only a elevator ride away.

K:Sure. thanks, I'll be down there in a sec!

Kyoko hung up her cell, and replaced it in the dagger holder on her left boot...heel...oh whatever.

She walked out the door, to see, sure enough, a black sports car waiting for her. She held her 'normally' colored pants, converse sneakers, and the Black and red laced corset in her arms and walked over to the car. She would simpilly put everything on at work the next morning, and then ask Moko-san to take her to the set tomorow. "Before you ask, I'm only letting someone I trust tie this on me tomorrow, and that Bastard wouldnt leave the dressing room. " Kyoko answered as if she had invaded his mind.

"Okay well were too?" Ren asked

lets just say Kyoko stomach answered that question.

"Well where do you want to eat?"Ren asked as Kyoko pondered that question carefully.  
"I haven't even thanked you for helping me today. Can I show my thanks through my cooking?"

Hey everybody...i know this one os like supr short but if i had kept on it would have been so much longer so this is offically Part 3.1 ... R&R. not sure when next part will come out,but it will most likely be tommorow. No furniture of any kind may be thrown at me.


	5. INSIDER MUST BE READ!

Hi everyone! its me Miyaki-chan!

i know that this is a one shot as i have said.But!...

It will know longer be a one-shot, but a full length story

of course it will be very long.

so keep reading.

since school will be starting next week the updates will slow down to maybe once or twice a week. but stay tuned! i will not bail


	6. Dinner Shows, and Secrets from the Past

Kyoko walked into his apartment and straight to the kitchen. By now, Kyoko was familier with Ren's appartment. She pulled a pan down and put it on the stove,then turning to the bags of ingridents that they had bought on the way back. Ren sat on the couch in the other room and turned on tv, to see non other than a special airing of Dark Moon, one that contained a lot of Mio.

Two hours passed. while waiting for the oven timer to go off Ren and Kyoko watched Dark Moon, while playfully fighting over who was the better Mio, ending with a really bad immpersonation of Mio from Ren, and Kyoko pushing him playfully off the couch. they were laughing untill that anyway. Ren, falling off the couch, grabed Kyoko's arm. Which means, as we all know, when Ren fell backwards, She, of course fell on top of him, ending the laughter.

"Yeah, Umm. I'm gonna go check on the food." Kyoko said, immediatlly getting off of Ren, and flying into the kitchen. 'God, why did I do that! He's my sempai, not my lover!' Kyoko thought, pulled the pan out of the oven and sat it on the burners on the stove to cool.

' ' (Rens thought: nothing) Ren got off the floor and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "It's finished, I hope you like it" Kyoko said, outting the dish in the middle of the table, and sitting down too. Ren put some on his plate and cut off a piece and ate it. "What is it?" Ren asked looking Kyoko directly in the eyes, causing her to look away, trying to hide a blush. "Chicken Alfredo. Why do you not like it. If you don't then you don't have to eat it." Kyoko said, still looking away.  
"No, it's good. I was just wondering where you learned how to cook like this." Ren said, pushing another glance at her. "Well, this was a dish in Kyoto, that Sho's parents used. They tought me how to make it when i was about seven."

They finished the meal in pretty much silence, because of embaresment, each glancing at the other when he or she wasn't looking.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Ren said, getting up, walking over to Kyoko's sidew of the table, giving her a hand to get up. "Oh, your welcome. I'll wash the dishes and then be on my way. Thank you for letting me cook for you." Kyoko said as Ren walked towards the the small hallway in the apartment

Kyoko heard Shower water running. Kyoko began to wash dishes, but she felt something was missing. She ussually sang when she did the dishes. It was the only other time that she would besides the shower. She looked down the hall to see steam come out from behind the closed door. 'Eh, he wont be able to hear me, that water is to loud'

She searched her head for something to sing. She found one she had only sang once. It was one that she wrote for a runaway that she only once met while exploring the bridge at Kyoto that linked her Neigborhood and the next one, at the age of fourteen, right after corn left.

As she put a plate in the warm water she began...

_She couldn't take one more day  
__Home was more a prison now  
__Independence called out  
She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed  
to give her reason  
she slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was the time._

_And now shes driving to fast  
She didnt care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It was time to kis the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own  
dont try to tell me no  
theres so much more for me  
just watch what I will be_

_She walked away  
__couldnt say why she was leavin  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

Kyoko was lost in herself. again. She pulled thelast thing that she had washed after it had all been done, and pushed it in the water, and began to scrub it again.

_not a day goes by  
For the ones she left behind  
Always asking why  
all her thoughts came through her mind_

_God please let her know  
the love we tried to show  
We promise anything,  
if you'll just bring her home_

She was also oblivious to everything. Including Ren walking out of the bathroom in Pajama pants and a t shirt right in the middle of her song. He just kinda st at the place he had sat, earlier when they were eating. Watching her, wondering how long it would take her to realize that she was being watched.

_She walked away  
couldnt say why she was leavin  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

_Tell her we love her  
and tell her she's wanted  
One more thing, God  
tell her, Please come home_

_She walked away  
couldnt say why she was leavin  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away  
__couldnt say why she was leavin  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
_

___the choice is your's alone, now  
tell me how the story ends. _

She heard slow clapping behind her. "ACK!!" Kyoko yelled, jumping at the sound. This is just like one of those killer movies.You heard a sound and when you turned the ghost wound be right there inches from you and then it would kill you. Kyoko slowly turned, preparing herself to be looking at the grudge itself. Once she made a 180, she opened her eyes, not to see a demon ghost boy, but broad shoulders about two inches away from her face.

"Nice lyrics. Did you write them yourself?" Ren's voice asked her as he backed up and looked at her. "I'm starting to question why you didnt go for a singing talent instead."  
Kyoko looked at him with wide eyes. "oh, You heard that, well i have to go, You know, busy day tomorrow, Bye" Kyoko said as a blush showed on her face. She went to the couch and picked up her clothes that she would have to bring to work. She went to the door, but stopped before turning the knob. "No, its not good, it was about my older sister, after she ran away, i meet her under the bridge three years later. and the lyrics suck. I cant sing."

okay i finished. this is more like a filler to me, but it stilll is very important, because it shows a bit of there feelings for each other as the way i think that it would be displayed in the acctual manga. but i made up that whole sister thing incase you havnt noticed. I know that its really corny but it was the only way that i could get the song in and make it sound like she wrote it. Since this is now going to be no longer a oneshot but a story, because i hve lots of ideas, there will probably be alot of songs in it , if i do it the way i plan too, so I have thought of a way to tempararoly fix my problems and hopefully yours. I have a youtube account and i am going to put the music videos on there as they appear in the story, so you can check them out. Real quick:you thought there were gonna be lemons. but there wasnt haha i tricked you!


	7. Whispers in the Dark PV

Authors note: Okay so the youtube thing didn't work. I found that out and thanks to evryone that tipped me off about it. So If anyone has a idea of anything i can do then just leave in in the Review box or Message me. They are really good songs so i still suggest you check them out.

Disclaimer: I DO (not) OWN

"Thanks Moko-san!" Kyoko said, getting out of her car at the studio. "Yeah, Yeah, Just don't go slidin down any poles, Kay." She said while laghing and starting her car back up. "Okay" Kyoko stated giving her the fake frown and a pair of puppy dogs eyes.

Fast Forward to Shooting.

"Okay everyone,we're going to start in a graveyard. Kyoko is going to be sitting over on that grave. She is gonna act like shes greiving her boyfriend's death. When the guitar starts to play, we will have Ren stroll in and walked over to the grave where Kyoko is. He knows Kyoko to be as a sweet person. He watches her pull out a blade and is shocked as she begins to cut her wrists. he see this and holds bloody wrist in one had and pulls the blade out of her hand with the other, tossing it over to the side. Kyoko looks up and gives Ren a glare, making him let go in suprise. After that we're going to Sho. Can we get that much?" Director Rokuu asked, telling everyone therre to go and get in there places.

_Despite the lies that you making,  
your love is mine for the taking,_

Kyoko walked over to the set and sat on the grave that looked newly filled. Roses surronded it and Kyoko herself held a black rose in her hand. She placed the rose on the grave and stood back up. Then she broke down and began to cry.

_My love is just waiting  
to turn your tears to roses_

_(Cue Guitar)_

_Despite the lies that youe making  
your love is mine for the taking.  
My love is just waiting  
to turn your tears to roses_

The guitar part started and Ren walked on the set. He slowly began to walk over and by the time the word reapeated their-selves, he had come over and had a look on his face that showed concern for a friend.

_I will be the one that you turn to,  
Be the one that you will hold on to._

She pulled a fake blade out of her skirt pocket andrevealed to herself a pale and bare wrist. She swipes it across her skin, making it bleed, fakely of course. Ren extends his arms to her from behind as she raises the blade again. Ren places his hands on each of her hands, removing the blade from the risen one.

_My love is a burning  
consuming fire._

Kyoko looks up, tears welling in her eyes. She in her eyes, sees her friend, and sempai's worried look. Then, as if she didn't care what she gave him a glare. Then it occured to both of them, they still were in the last part of the verse, only half way through. Kyoko improvised. Kyoko made a struggle in his arms, trying to keep him holding her, untill she wanted him to let go. He caught on. She Jerked hard and he let her go. She turned and glared again. She held it untill they switched the cameras to Sho and Rokuu told them it was clear.

_No, you'll never be alone  
when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

" and Cut! Perfect! Oh, Kyoko, Ren, could I see you for a moment?"

Kyoko and Ren walked over to where Rokuu was. "That was gorgous! Very nice improvising, and when you were doing what was planned, I could practically see demons flying around, just like the last PV. Anyways, really good job, You two work really well together, meet us over here in five." She said, then walking over to Sho, probably to congradulate him too.

KYOKO'S POV

I looked over in Ren's direction to find him looking at me. I still hadn't forgoten yesterday, when he helped me, and what had happened at dinner. "Umm...Uh..." I stammered to come up with words. "You did really well with the improv. Great job, but why you gotta glare at me like that. It makes me feel like you think I'm Fuwa or somethin. Now come on, lets go get some water." Ren said, chuckling a bit before going off 'He always knows just what to say, and he looks fine in that suit too. Wait i can't think that! he's my sempai! I know i think about him like that, but he doesn't, so i have to keep these feelings hidden.' I looked around and saw a bunch of people staring at me. 'I probably should go somewhere more private to wage wars on myself from now on.'

"Okay, so that was a really good first half, so now were going to finish this so all you people can go home." Director Rokuu said, "So this second half is more of where Ren saves Kyoko from herself. So we're basically gonna go with the same thing we did last time, where we start with Kyoko and Ren, we go to Sho, and then we are going to finish it off going back and forth, but then as soon as the song ends, we go to Kyoko and Ren, and thats when the declare there love for each other, and kiss. Got it? So here how the sets gonna go. We have Ren and Kyoko in the same position that we left them in, with Kyoko glairing at Ren, then we are gonna show her run, until she gets to the fence. Ren, you follow her. When Kyoko gets to the fence, she's gonna turn and mouth to him, leave me alone. Then Ren, with mouth to her, No, I'm trying to save you, because... ,and after that Kyoko, I'll need you to deepen your glare and pull this dagger fron the pocket in you heel, and then your going to hold it like this infront of you heart." Director Rokuu took the dagger and extended her arms, both hands around the handle, and the tip pointed at the heart. Thats when the song will only have two full choruses left. For the first, we will go to You two. Kyoko mouths, because why. Asking him to finish what he was saying. Then he mouths I love you.The guitar solo should start about five seconds before we start the strobe light so we will have the strobe light guy count that down for you. Kyoko, you have to then drop the glare and show a look of suprise on you face, then let the dagger drop from you hands and bring them down, slowly. Then fall into Rens arms and stay that way for the rest of the song While we finsh with Sho. After the song ends, I want to see both of you, tears in eyes, and hugging. Kyoko says I love you first and then Ren says it. After that I want a Kiss, not just a quick peck, but a real** Kiss.** I'm talking you hold that sucker until I say cut. Got it. Now, lets start rolling. "

I could feel the blush creeping up on my face. 'Oh, my God. I have to kiss the guy who I like, even though he's never gonna like me back in that way, Shit!'

_You fell so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked_

I took my place across from Ren. "3, 2, 1," I gave him my best glare. "Action!" I ran to the fence that was about 6 yards awy, and he followed. I reached down to the pocket in my heel and pulled the dagger out, placing it, arm lengths away, in-front of my chest.

_  
My love is just waiting,  
to clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one thats gonna find you  
I will be the one thats gonna guide you_

'Leave me alone' I mouthed deepening the glare, if it could be deepened. 'No, I'm trying to save you because...' Ren looked away and moved forward a bit, and looking back.

_My love is a burning  
consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone  
when darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
here the whispers in the dark  
No you'll never be alone  
__When darness comes, you know I'm never far  
Here the whispers in the dark_

'because why' I asked looking at him with passionate hatred. 'Because I, I love you'

_(Guitar solo)  
(cue strobe light)_

I looked at him, my eyes growing larger and releasing the glare. then I losened my grip on the dagger. It fell, and in the strobe light, It look like we were caught in Slow motion. It hit the ground and stood there, in the middle of a grave. I felt myself making my knees go weak, remembering what happened the night before. I fell into those warm arms of his and blushed, even though no one could see it, and i felt him pull me closer. I shut my eyes as he buryed his nose in my hair. I opened them once after, right before the switched to the demon himself, and saw Sho, eyes and mouth open, and staring. He had the 'that's my property, hands off' look on, but hey, I'll enjoy this while it lasts and then, I'll deal with him.

_No, You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll Never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far,  
hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark _

The song ended. With tears in my eyes, I proceded with my lines that people would acctually hear. I looked up at Ren. "I, I Love You" adding a few sniffles. "I love you too" I heard those word, and I felt the pain, in knowing that those words would never be told to me by this person when he was talking to Kyoko Mogami, but only in roles . I got on the tips of my toes and put my hands around his neck. We both leaned in and kissed. I felt so good, but painful at the same time, knowing that this would be the same as those damned words. Tears came at this thought. He hugged me tight, and held there until...

"CUT! once again, Perfection. We will edit it and you'll each get a copy within a week." Rokuu said, directiong everyone to where they needed to be.

Yoshiro came in the doors and called Ren over. 'His meeting went way over. he was supposed to be there before we even began the second half. Eh, whatever'

Thats when Sho showed up, infront of my face. "Well i guess its nice to see that 'some' part of your body is developing." He said, and to my disgust, placed both hands on my boobs, and rubbed them. 'Wrong week, Shotaro' "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

REN'S POV

I was talking to Yoshiro when I turned back to look at Kyoko. She was standing there with Fuwa. I didn't exactly like where his hands were, and by the looks of it, neither did she. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" she yelled, bring everyone elses attention to them. He simple moved his hands away, but then placed them under her butt. I expected something like more yelling, which wouldn;t do anything, but he crossed the line, and I could see it written all over Kyoko's face. She pulled her hand back and pushed it into his face, sending him off her and to the ground. She stated "learn your place" and gave him the finger, walked towards the hallway, straight towards the dressing room and slamed the door behind her.

Okay everyone! So new chaper finished, I hope you like. so um this song is by Skilet, and is called Whispers in the Dark. amazing song. i suggest you listen to it. just google the name. R&R


	8. Insider 2

Yo home skilet biscuts in that dang fryin pan. (Inside Joke)

okay so this is probably something I should have done in the begining but since it was a one shot i really didn't, so my oppologies.

So this will be more like a prologue kinda.

starts in June so it's almost Kyoko's birthday. She will be 19 this year so its like two years in da future. that means that Ren is like 23. There may not be a happy ending. stating that right now okay. but theres always the chance that there will.

Kanae is going to get married in November. To some guy. he's a pretty boy that she met in some drama. i kno she can do better. no flames please.

Sho might get his shot at love with Tila Tequila, or Kyoko, whoever comes first.

Ren isn't supposed to have alcohol, cuz when he does he turns into a major perverted kisser. No bars for you Ren! Well maybe. that might have been pointless to say. idk

A bit to my readers- thanks to all who is reading, you make me happy, because of you guys is why that this will be a ful length story. I might be the only one I right, but if it is, I most likely won't end, you know like it keeps track of there jacked up life.

MTV Cribs and Punk'd might be involed in this story too, just a heads up.

Any questions, or anything you want to see in this, PM (Provate message) me or leave it in a review

Kyoko Miyaki, out


	9. Ren likes Oneechan?

Disclaimer- I Own (cookies)

-heyya so um it is the end of July right now In the Fanfic. so i thought i'd let you know that.

"Onee-chan, mail for you!" Maria ran into the back of Kyoko's knees, knocking her down with Maria on the floor that she had just mopped. "Maria! How are you?!" Kyoko said, taking the package that she had and went into the LoveMe section room that was at the end of the hall, Maria following curiously.

"Whatcha get Onee-chan?" She aske as Kyoko pulled out a cd case. "It's a copy of the PV that I did with Tsuraga-san." She said and stood up to put it in her locker when Maria jumped up, took it from her, and walked over to the TV. "I wanna see Ren and Onee-chan, can I, can I, Pleease?!" Maria said, jumping up and down, going crazy. "Oh, okay. put it in."

Maria sat next to me and we watched. She was in the middle of the grave yard, crying my eyes out as the music started. "Wow Onee-chan, you look great! I like your clothes!" 'Wow I do look like a stripper, Moko-san was right.' Ren walked in the set, looking like a vampire, kinda. 'It all looks so real. Like onee-chan and Ren are lovers. lucky onee-chan'

"Hey Kyoko, did you get to see the PV yet?" Yoshiro asked, popping into the room, Ren right behind him. "Cha, watching it, SHH!" Kyoko said, more like a zombie, than a human being, not taking her eyes off of the TV set. They came in as Kyoko pulled the blade out, and fakely cut herself. It didn't look like it though. 'It looks real, like shes expirenced in it. Does that mean?' Ren thought, but still kept his eyes looking between the TV and stealing glances at Kyoko. The end of the song came, the only part that obviously Yoshiro and Maria hadn't been told about. cause when it came, if you had seen the looks on their faces when they saw that. Yoshiro went crazy and started asking Ren crazy questions, while Maria, even though she liked Ren, was praising Kyoko for it, so you could say it had been a shock. "WHAT THE HELL!! TEN WHOLE SECONDS. GOOD LORD!" Kyoko said, once Ren and Yoshiro had left, leaving her and Maria. "Onee-chan, your so lucky!!I wish I could have done that." Maira said, whilst Ren and Yoshiro on the other hand, were discusing the same thing. Well, almost.

"TEN SECONDS! TEN WHOLE SECONDS...So when are you going to confess to her. After she graduates, at Kotonami-san's wedding, or are you gonna invite her to your appartment? HMMMM?!" Yoshiro was spitting questions out at Ren like he ws a magic 8 ball or something like that. "Kotonami's getting married? When did this happen? Who's she getting hitched to?" Ren questioned, Trying, key word trying, to change the subject. "Some guy named Nishikado Sojiro (Hana Yori Dango People), He was some kinda heir or something, She met him on the set of a new drama, He was the heir to a traditional tea ceramony family or somethin." Yoshiro said

"Oh, yeah I've met him. He was the one that taught the tea ceramony to Ruriko when we did that movie two years ago, Remember, It was when Kyoko twisted her ankle." Yoshiro got those wide eyes and evil smile. again. " So, when are you going to tell Kyoko You love her?"

"So Ren likes Onee-chan? Yay! It will be onee-chans fairy tale!ONEE-Ch-mmfmh" Ren had his hand cupped lightly over Maria's mouth, and picked her up.

"Yes I do, but this has to be our little secret, Okay?" Ren asked Maria, putting her down, and putting a finger on his lips. She smiled and mimmiced him by placing her finger across her lips. "SHHHH" She said before giggling and running off, most likely to go find her onee-chan and hopefully keep quiet.

"You seem really close to Maria-chan, Tsuraga-san"

He turned to see no other than...

AN-Who did he see? Could it be the president, Mr.Yoshiro, Kyoko, Voldemort? I heard they were shooting the last movie in japan. Not really lol. Yeah Its a Cliffie! Muahhhaahahahaha. Okay, in that last insider, I had a couple of mistakes, srry bout that. But now you must wait, because school starts tomorrow. Hahahaah. Oh yea. Tis is to the people who have read my story from the very begining! To You! yeah its really short but I felt I had to get this part out, because the only other I had was a Insider. Just wondering, but do you think that Crimson Blair or Victoria Eclipse or Helena Twilight is a better name? I need everyone to vote so I know what to name the baby my newly wedded cousin is having, cuz I get to chose the name! Its a girl! I like Crimson Blair, but I just cant get rid of the others too. Help!

Kyoko Miyaki


	10. Dude! Its a Biker Chick!

Hey everyone! so about baby names. Well, when she is born, She will be namedCrimson Blair. I got lots of emails that liked that name. I'm really happy! So without further adue, I give you-

Chapter 9.

special thanks to Steph300 for telling me i updated the wrong document ! thanks

"You seem really close to Maria-chan, Tsuraga-san"

He turned to see no other than...

Kyoko Mogami herself. "You both looked so cute together! Like a father and his daughter. I'm sorry, But I couldn't help it. So cute!" Kyoko said. 'Good lord shes dense. I guess it's good though' "Oh Hi, Mogami-chan! You did really well in the video."Yoshiro commented, continuing with his regular babbling to Ren, while Kyoko turned around to hide her red face. "Umm do either of you know what time it is? I got a job offer for a photo-shoot for Harley Davidson's new Dirt-bikes and street-bikes, and If i don't get there by noon, then I wont be able to get to the set of Dark Moon by 4." Kyoko said, looking at the two with hope and desperation. "Yeah its three thirty." Kyoko's eyes went wide. "Shit! Gotta go, bye, see you at Dark Moon!" Kyoko said as she went in the LoveMe section room , and before Ren and Yoshiro got down the halway, Kyoko was already back out of the room, and running past them, backpack on and skateboard in her hand, with a helmet placed as the cherry on top. 'Damn, she skates too?' Oh of course, we can't let Kyoko get off that easily right? Her being the crazy bitch she is, would forget to stuff the laces down into her Audios (Skate shoes, like Vans) when she relaced them, and running down the hall like that, she would trip and fall, because she didn't slow down when she needed to turn, and hit the wall infront of her. She collapsed and sat next to a wall. Ren quickened his pace and eventually came to the slightly dazed Kyoko, rubbing her head, and getting back up quickly. "Hey are you okay?" Ren asked, pulling her board off the ground and giving her a hand to get up. "Yeah, gotta go. Thanks" She said, snapping back into her rush-mode, and before either of them knew it, she was rolling down the hallway, and out the door.

Going into Kyoko's POV

I rolled down the street and onto the next, Moko's words going through my head. Not "Mo! you Idiot Mo!" though that had been said to her earlier, but she was thinking about the other word that she had said that time. "Maybe Tsuraga-san likes you."  
I know I may seem crazy, but I have been thinking about that kiss ever since it happened. The warmth of him as he embraced me in his rms and placed his lips gently against mine still made my heart beat just as fast as it has before, It made me happy. I approached the shop and, luckily for me, the doors were wide open. I went straight in and stopped at the person behind the counter. " Kyoko Mogami, I'm here for the photoshoot." I said, pulling the board from under me. "Okay, go down that hallway and take a left when you get to th next hall. Theyll tell you where to go from there." I walked down the hall and , as she said I took a left and ended up in a studio like place. On one side of this huge room, there was a dirt bike track, but on the other, it looked like a fancy restraunt with a road in front of it. "Hellooooo?" I said, hearing the echo sound through-out the place. "Mogami-san, Go to that room over there, first I need you to ger into the cover-all suit, then we will give you the basics on how to ride one and go through the first part of the shoot." I walked to the dressing room and layed down my bag. I looked over to the wall opposite me to see a black tux and some biker coveralls along with a helmet. 'awesome. finnally a commercial were I get to wear pants. Even though I did like the outfit from Whispers in the Dark. Too bad it was really slutty.' I thought, pulling my hair back and slipping on the coverall suit, and pulling the helmet down and placing it under my arm. I walked out from the drssing room and saw more people than there were before. People over by both bike, while three guys and a girl with a camera each, and the guy that told me where to go. I walked over to him. "Umm...I'm ready, what do you need me to do?" I asked, as the guided me over to the dirt bike. "Okay, so outside, we have a track for dirt-bikes, and what we want you to do, is just ride around like your in a race, with these other guys." He said, pointing over to about four other **_FINE_** guys, "We'll let these guys here teach you the basics in it, and get you started over here, to make sureyou can do it before we go out, and you being a celebrety, probably wouldn't want to be out in the sun much." 'What! I'm not that popular, and I don't mind the sun, It's not like I'm Ruriko or something.' "Oh, It's okay, I love going outside, and I have a bit of experience with a dirtbike, so it shouldn't take that long" I said, not tob rude, but I wasn't a pampered princess, and was far from one. I walked over to the bike, got on it, and before they could even get a chance to help me, I already had it in second gear, and was tearing through what dirt was there, in a good way. "So where is the outside track?" Isaid as the guy that I guessed was the 'director' if you could call him that, cause I mean, it was just a photoshoot.

We went out and I saw it. It looked just like it did when 'he who must not be named' (no not voldemort, or the Emporor of the Night, but that Bastard Shotaro) took her once or twice right after they came to Tokyo, when he accually came home every night. She remembered how they would race each other, and no matter how fast she felt comferatable going, she would slow down, just for him,so he would always beat her. Not anymore. Icranked the right handle and sped toward the track, going up to the line up and possitioning my bike. The others followed. The Buzzer went off and the gate down, just like a real race. I tuned out the rest of the world, and just raced, the way I used to, just this time, I had nothing to hold back, and there was always something I wanted to to one more time. I had only done it once when Sho got sick and had to go in. The trainer asked me if i wanted to do something that would impress Sho, and I said yes with no Regrets. He told me to speed up, and as soon as i got to the top of the little hill, to yank back on it and accelerate. then you just have to do what it takes to get back. I had no clue in the world what he was talking about, but I tried it anyways. I did exactly what I was told almost five years ago when I was fifteen. "1...2...3!" I jerked back and accelerated. Five and a half seconds later I was going again, until that director guy held up a black and white checkered flag, to signal that it was finished. I, along with four other gourgous guys back into the building. We all turned the bikes off, Kick stands up and helmets off, all in one quick motion. "Perfect, now what I want you to do is go get ready for the second part, and Kyoko, nice backflip out there, we got lots of shots of it, and it was exactly what we were looking for, now go back and theres a suit and a dress, you can pick which-ever you like. be back in fifteen." That guy said.

I walked back to the dressing room i was in earlier and shed the coveralls with pleasure. I looked at the midnight blue dress, and then back at the tux. 'like I said before, I finnaly get to wear pants' andtook the suit down from the rack, and pulled the pants up my legs. Five minutes later, i was out, untied tie around my neck, and a coat in my hand. Out in front now, instead of a practice track, there was a street, and infront, looks like a random fancy restraunt, with a red carpet, and street lights all the way down the fake street. "okay, so all your going to do is ride the bike down the street and stop at the reastraunt. then get off, take off you helmet and shake your head a bit. the look at the cameras and pose.So go on and lets do it. " I rode the bike down the fifty yard stretch (no it still aint football ) and stopped at the 'restraunt'. as I was told I got off, took the helmet off and shook my hair. then , and even now as I'm doing it, can't believe I am, but the leaned over the bike and posed, kinda. 'this looks really stupid, but whatever. they told me to do that one, so they better not complain.' fourty-five minutes later and about 80 shots later, I got to go change and was on my way to leave.

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.**

I picked up my phone to see the familer 'unknown caller' plastered onto the screen 'three guesses who'

"Moshi Moshi Tsuraga-san" I said, hoping my intuition was correct. "Mogami-san, how did you know it was me?" He asked, question in his voice. "Lucky guess, anyways..." "Oh yeah, we were gonna have to pass the place your working at, so you wanna ride?"He said, me hearing a car door shut and a engine starting. "Oh no its cool, It isnt that far from here so I can board it in like thrity minutes, so it's cool, and they wont need me for another hour anyways, but thanks for the offer." "okay, well see you there." "Mata Ne Tsuraga-san" I said closing my phone and started off on the board.

--

I arrived at the Studio that we shoot Dark Moon in. She still wasnt here yet, even though they had called her fourty-five minutes ago. She should be here. I waited in the green room, looking at a magazine that was laying on the table when Ogata busted through the door. "Mogami-san, she's on the news, turn on the TV, It doesnt matter what station. I turned on the TV. 'Why would Kyoko be on the TV?'

_"This is Megumi Takada with breaking news. Just about fifteen minutes ago, A young woman on a skateboard, about the age of nineteen, was hit by a car by someone who ran a redlight. _

so thats this chapter. I know huge cliffie right. Who knows what happened? Well except for me. this took three days to write, but I got the next part half way written so it shouldnt be too long. My homeroom teacher ates me cause I read manga! so mean :(  
Untill then, Mata Ne!


	11. WHAT!

Okay so I know yall are really nervous so here, but I must warn you- there will be a time lasp in this, but I wont be very long, chapter 11

I DOn't OWN

_"This is Megumi Takada with breaking news. Just about fifteen minutes ago, A young woman on a skateboard, about the age of nineteen, was hit by a car by someone who ran a redlight. It was all caught on film on a camera phone by a young couple in a car. Heres the video."_ It showed Kyoko at a streetstop, and as the light turned red she speed off. At about the third lane in the six lane road, she turned to see a car speeding past and accelerated, trying to make it pass. Then it happened, all at once. her precious skin hit the hard metal of the car and It ran over her, slowing the car slightly, but speeding on right after. Then the camera zoomed in on her no longer chesnut, but crimson hair, and the face that it belonged to, also covered in blood.  
_Personal information has not been released, and the only thing that we know about her is that her name is Mogami Kyoko. She will be life-flighted to Nigihame-Yushi Hospital and will be placed under Critial condition until further notice. The car has been tracked, and the driver will be charged with attemted homicide. This has been Megumi Takada, live on scene. Back to you Kesuki. _

Almost the entire cast was grouped around the TV by now. expresions of shock, worry, and then nothing at all crossed Ren's face, along with everyone elses. Ren got up slowly and went to the door, Yoshiro following behind. "So are we going to the hospital?" Yoshiro asked Ren, quickining his pace just to keep up with Ren. "Damn straight"

--

Ren and Yoshiro ran into the hospital twenty minutes later. "Mogami Kyoko?" Ren asked, getting a bit im-patient with the receptionist that was playing the 'ohmigosh, Tsuraga Ren is right infront of me, so I have to put myself out' card. "Oh, Her, yeah, they said she can't have any visitors right now, but who needs her? I mean, She mmight not even make it through," She said, stroking his arm, and standing up now, to where she was almost eye level. "Yeah, okay, I'll just wait over here." Ren said more than happy to get away from her, sitting in a chair. Three hours passed, and Ren had gone through the magazines that had been waiting there, and it was a quarter to ten, and little movement had been displayed through the lobby. A doctor walked through the lobby to the receptionist. "Yes, okay, room 405, thanks." He could hear the doctor exchanging words with the woman. "Mr.Tsuraga, Miss Mogami can have visitors now, but we have some bad news" the doctor said, moving over to him, "Miss Mogami suffered a head injury and is now in a coma-like state. She hasn't woken yet, but you are welcome to go see her. Ren got up and followed the doctor, but Yoshiro stayed. "You coming?" Ren asked him, but Yoshiro just shook his head and waved him off. Ren Continued to walk down the hall.Room 405. "Well here she is, Visiting hours are over at eleven." I looked over at the bed, and there she was. Her hair was its normal chesnut, and framed her face. She had a bandage going across her head, and a streak of red that was about five inches went across her forhead. Her arm was twisted in a unatural way and had a bandage rapped around it as well. He looked at her chest, unintentionaly (wink wink XD) to see more bandages, and her legs we covered in them as well. not like one of those people that have there whole body in bandages but it wasn't just a few either. "Kyoko..." was all he said, as he ploped down on the seat closest to the bed, and took her hand in his. She was faintly breathing, so faintas you couldn't hear it. He might of thought her to be dead if the moniter on her side that showed her heart rate hadn't been there. He layed his head on her bed, falling asleep slowly.

"Sir, Ecuse me, but visiting hours are over. You have to leave now, but you are welcome to come tommorow." The docor said, gently shaking me awake and back into the cruel reality we call life. Sure enough, as he thought, he had fallen asleep on his beloveds hospital bed. "Okay," He said walking out to the lobby to find Yoshiro half way through a book. "Yoshiro lets go"

_Three weeks later_

It was the middle of August by now, and there was still no responce from Kyoko. LME was quiet as Ren walked through the halls. It seem as it did almost 3 yeas ago (Remember Kyoko is 19) before she had come. Maria seemed to be back to a side that no one had seem in 2 and a half years along with everyone else, including Ren. He kept himself locked up and barley spoke to anyone. He would go o work, leave and go immeadialtly to the hospital, and would stay by Kyoko's side, every so often with her other visitors, and would leave when visitor's hours were over. "Ren-sama, an I go with you to see Onee-chan today?" He looked down to the cute face of hers and nodded. "Yes Maria, come one lets go." Ren said, picking her up, and walking out the door towards his car.

--

_I stood up to find myself in a feild of wildflowers. I looked down to see a beautiful sundress, and back up again to see two figures running towards me. As they got closer, Icould see that Moko and Maria were running and I ran to them. we hit each other and embraced tightly, falling, and rolling down the flowered covered hill, at the bottom, breaking apert and laughing, but laying there, still. Then a deeper chuckle, comes out of all of the girlish lauging. I stop and search around to meet eyes with Ren Tsuraga. Thats when I realized that this was a dream. Next I would reach out to touch him and he would dissapear, along with everyone else and I would be plunged into darkness once again. Still, I procceded to reach out to him and touch him once again. I placed my hand in his and closed my eyes tightly, ready for him to slowly disolve, as I watched painfully. But it was strange this time. He didn't disolve, but pulled me closer into a hug, holding me close, as I returned it. "Please don't go this time." I asked, tears streaming slowly down my face. "Don't worry, I wont."_

Maria and I walked through the doorway and over to her side. She didn't have quiet as many bandages but a few here and there.

_He pulled me to arms length, and bent down a bit so we were eye to eye. "I love you Ren" _

Her breathing increaced. Not dramatically, but enough to where you could hear her breaths if the room was silenced. "Ren-sama, when are you going to tell Onee-chan that you like her?" Maria asked, clearing the silence away. "I don't know, Maria, but when I do, you'll be the first to know that I did." He said, Making her smile at him and give him another hug.

_"I love you too, Kyoko." I pulled him into another hug, and after a few seconds pulled away. He looked confused for a second. then I pulled him in again, but instead of moving My head like I did the other times before, I kept it straight and our lips met, us sharing a passionate kiss. _

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep..Beep.BeepBeepBeep  
Doctors flooded the room, telling us that we had to leave. I picked up Maria, and walked out of the room with her. They waited for twenty minutes until the same doctor from three weeks, came out of the room and turned to them. "Miss Mogami is fine now, If you would like to go see her." The guy said, with a weird grin on his face. Maria walked in, holdin Rens hand, whil halfly draging him in. She came into view. She was...sitting up. That means she was finnally awake. "Mogami-san! Your awake!" and "Onee-chan!" Mix together, as they both went over to where they were sitting earlier, Ren sitting down, and after the nurse that was still in there moved to the side, she climbed up into the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Maria-chan, Tsuraga-sempai, Why are the lights turned off?" Ren and Maria exchanged glances as the nurse in the room checked her clipboard. "uh, Mogami-san, what are you talking about? The lights arn't off?"Ren said and looked at her with worry. "UMM, Why can I see, Miss?" Kyoko asked, panicing a bit.

"Well, patients that have had head injuries, may lose there sight for a couple of days, but, since your injury was far worse than any of that, and you had a very small crack in your skull, we think that you may have lost your sight for about Six months to a year, or...

Permanitly."

Hey everyone, so umm I thought I'd get this out before they started piling homework on us. I kinda felt like I cramed all of the big stuff in , but I thought that If I din't that I might lose some people if I dragged it out, so If you want me to drag things out a bit or keep it more compact, then tell me. It's all up to you. also. Parts of this chapter will be used for one of my one-shots for thirty kisses, but It won't be completely Identical. So check it out. Review please!


	12. Ren, A girl already stole my first kiss

Okay everyone!! so Like umm I wanted to tell people that This story is going really well, but I need to know what my veiwers want! So please please please HELP ME!...with out you people, I am nothing! SO...

Kyoko: Yeah, Yeah, YEAH! we get it already! You need help, because you is RE-TAR-ED. Can we move on to the story, I'm still kinda waiting to get discharged! You know, just lost my sight, in the hospital, was run ove-mm-f-mmf

Ren: Kyoko, put a sock in it! Sorry about that, she's a bit impatient, You know, that time of th- Hey!, that hurt! why did you bite my hand?!

Kyoko: You have no business telling the good readers about my cycle!

Ren:UHH I didn't say it, you did.

Kyoko: UGG, just, ohh whatever! Kiyoka, just write the damn story. and Ren, you get your ass over here.

Kiyoka (new name):Okay okay, gosh, you want some chocolate too?

Kyoko: WRITE!

Kiyoka:yes ma'am

Chapter 10, I think

"W-T-H" Kyoko stated, pausing between each word, to put emphases on them. "Are you freaking serious. What do you mean I might not ever be able to see again. How am I going to act, and beat Sho Fuwa! I'll end up staying in my apartment for the rest of my life, him calling me and telling me how much better he is than me!" She dropped her head into her lap and pulled her hands through her hair. "Crap"

"What are you talking about. She said there's a chance that it's only temporary. If you work at it, you can still be able to act, and forget about revenge, your already better than him." Ren said, trying to cheer Kyoko up a bit, If thats possible. Maria, who still sat next to her, put her arms around her the best she could and pulled her into a huge hug. Kyoko looked, if you could say that, over in Rens direction, considering where the voice came from, and gave him a teary smile. "Thanks for coming."Kyoko said, sinking down into the bed a bit. Two hours passed while Kyoko Maria and Ren all sat there, talking about random things like what had happened in the last three weeks.

"Maria, It's time to go." Three heads shot to the door. "Tsuraga-san, who is it?" Kyoko asked, and turned the way she had before, assuming that Ren hadn't moved. "President Takarada, he came to pick up Maria." She turned to Where Maria was, gave her a hug, and Released her, to let her get off the bed. "Bye Onee-chan! I'm gonna bring you a cupcake tommorrow!" Maria said, her voice getting quiter as they walked down the hallway to leave the building.

"Tsuraga-san, Did you really mean what you said earlier, about me being better than Sho Fuwa?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah, why would I lie about something like that. It took him Five years to get as high as he is, and you acceded that In three years. You are ahead of him in this business. and you have two talents. You can Act and Sing, even though you say that you can't. In my, and many other peoples oppinion, your way better than Fuwa." Kyoko let out a huge sigh. "But what am I supposed to do now. I can see anything, so that takes out acting unless I rehearse it like fifteen million times on the set, and that would waste everyone's time. I probably won't even be able to get out of my appartment. God, I'm a idiot. I mean if I had just taken your offer for giving me a ride, none of this wouldn't have happened, and I'd be sitting in the LoveMe room with Moko, shooting a bottle of Vodka and watching reruns of Bleach until 2 in the morning. We do that every week you know." Ren was trying to calm her down, untill he heard that last one. He thought, 'and I wasn't invited to this, hmm, why is that? I guess it would be because of my kissing problem.' "Well, Kyoko, you could take up a singing talent untill you get your sight back, and you can stay in my extra room. Wait, you can still cook right?" Ren said/asked, and Kyoko bursted out laughing at the last comment. "You'd really let me stay with you? I can still cook, I think. I mean, it would'nt be hard to find anything in your Refridgerator,cause theres barley anything in there, and I've been cooking since I was three. I dont think that It would be that hard to cook something. And if you want me to take up singing,you will be the one that will have to hear me at three in the morning, just cause I can't sleep. So It's up to you . If you say I can I will stay with you." Kyoko said, fully aware that she could cook with a blidfold on, but making the excuse about keeping him up, so maybe he would retink letting her stay with him. "Okay, since you'll be discharged tomorrow, then we can go get your stuff, and you can move in." Ren said, as Kyoko's chin hit the ground. 'WHAT!?'

THE NEXT DAY:

"Okay Mr. Tsuraga, Ms. Mogami is ready to go, and watch over her, we don't want her back in here for something that bad again." the nurse said, as Kyoko picked up a vase of flowers that Moko brought, and pushed them up agains her face. They smelt good. "Okay Kyoko, you ready to go?" Ren aske, turning to her as she nodded. "Yep!" They walked out, Kyoko holding onto Rens hand as he led her out to his car. He had somehow managed to escape Yoshiro, so Kyoko got shotgun. A hour later, She was thanking Taisho and Okami-san for there hospitality for the last three years, while placing a sports bag in the back of Ren's car. Ren then helped her into the car as she couldn't find the door, and they left.

--

Kyoko rushed through the door, cause even though she didn't really know where anything else was in the world, She knew Ren's appartment, inside and out. Imeadiatly,she was as the fridgerator and opening it. As, usual, there was barly anything in there, consisting of a few bento boxes and some liquid in a bottle. She slapped her forhead, turned and leaned onto the stove. "My God, I swear Ren, after this, If I come back and see nothing but this I am going to live with you untill you get married. Sigh" She just pulled out the full bento boxes and dumped one in a stir fry. 'Hope this works' The smell of rice, Beef, Brocolli and that sauce that no one really knows what it's called (yeah, It's Chinese food XD) Kyoko pulled off the heated food off and placed it on the table, over a heating pad. "Tsuraga-sempaii, can you get two plates please?" She asked, kinda in a sing-song way.Too clanks sounded as the plates were placed on the table. Ren Took the humoungous spoon and shoveled some of the Chinese stir-fry onto his plate, and then some onto Kyoko's. They ate, while discussing random things until Ren brought up Kyoko's Singing. _Again. _I mean, good God, could you give a girl a break. "So, are you going to use that song, you sang last time you were here? It was really good, you know." He said, and she still remained silent, chewing her food. "Why? I mean, That was so long ago, Why not do something thats crazy and going to be something people my age would actually listen to. You know, like awesome guitar solo, drums. I've got some lyrics that Me and Moko wrote up and we would sing them after we finished the bleach re-runs. There really corny though, and you'd probably want to stay away anytime that we sung it, being we were drunk. They were really funny, cause its tottally oppisite us."She said, feeling her face go hot as she thought of the lyrics and what Ren would probably think about them if he had heard them. "So lets hear them." He said, slightly smiling at her shocked expression.

"Fine" She grumbled under her breath. She told him to get the cd from her bag and put it in the DVD player, thinking he most likely didn't have a stereo like the LoveMe room did. Music coursed through the appartment and Kyoko moved to the Living room where Ren was waiting patiently, while sitting on the couch.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention _

He was laughing a bit, and Kyoko heard it too. She hoped He would still be laughing when she got to the chorus.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

'WHAT, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I DIDN'T KNOW? Does this mean that she's Bi?' Ren thought, but found that the song was pretty good, with the rythem and all.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey _

She obviously got into it, and began to dance to it a bit. He just continued to laugh, while being concerned a bit that the girl he like was Bi and that maybe he shouldn't trust them both with a bottle of Vodka alone.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

By this time, she had stopped, but only to pick u pthe closest thing, out of routine when she had sung before, which happened to be a TV remote on the nearly empty coffee table, and was using it as a microphone.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent _

'She has a point, Definately hard to resist.' Ren's thoughts were lingering the line between regular Ren and The Emperor of the Night.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

The song ended and, in Ren's perspective, It as very intresting. "So, I told you, It's very different." Kyoko said, finding her way to the couch to sit next to Ren. An akward silence filled the room as Ren looked for the words to say. He was Shocked, but thought it was hillarious, but made him curious as to if Kyoko and Kanae had locked lips before, and if they liked it. "Well, It was interesting, but just one question." Ren said, noticing that she had sat next to him. "Shoot" She said, trying to make eye contact as close as possible, by turning her head in the direction that his voice came from. "Was this song inspired by you and Kanae kissing?" He said, as she felt him get a bit closer. Her eyes went wide. "Nope." lieing would've worked but she was a bad lier and Ren knew it.

"You know, your really bad at lieing. So how many times" He asked, laughing a bit as she explained it really fast. "It was only once or twice, bu we were drunk and we didn't know so it's not like I'm Bi or anything but she does kiss way better than any guy that I've kissed." She spit out, probably in one breath.

Ren had definatly crossed into emperor of the night mode now. "Really, now, I could change your prospective on guys kissing. juts move your head a bit further.

"Stop joking around Ren!" She said, pushing a pillow into his face and laughing at what she thought was a joke. "I'm going to bed, See ya tomorrow, Ren" She said, but a soon as she turned, she realized that she had just called her sempai by his first name. _twice._ She walked down the hall, her hands covering her mouth until she had shut the door. While Mr. Emperor on the other hand, had other thoughts.

'Damnit, So close!'

Hey everyone! This was Really just a add on, but I thought it was funny, but Kyoko is Bi, she just has no expirience with guys in kissing thanks to that Aho (Idiot in japanese) Shotarou. Don't hate me just cause i made her kiss a girl or the begining on the authours note. She won't be Bi. I hang around perverted punk rock people, and sometomes thats not pretty, but dont be hatin. If you dont like it, I'm sorry to say this but dont read, I get enough of this out of school. Don't hate on Bi people either, cause i'm one of those people, even though I do prefer guys, I do like girls too. But whatever, you got a problem say it to my face, not behind it.


	13. Flashback

Hey! so umm, It is kinda late coming out but at least its here. So Um i got a couple of bad reviews for the last one. I dont care though, but I thought it was funny. Don't worry, i wont putt anything else that would give of the fact of her being Bi or Lezbo, so don't worry! Um I'm also gonna get started on thirty kisses soon, so be looking for it!. It'll be one story with thiry one-shots in it, each one would be a chapter, so look out for it.

I hate disclamers! So I'm not going to write it anymore. I'm just writing It on the summary so SKREW YEW LAWSUITS. What would a 30 year old lawyer be looking at fanfiction any ways. Kinda scary if you think about it.

Chapter: IDK

It was the first time in three and a half weeks that Kyoko had been in LME. Ren guided her through the door and up into an elevator. The number 15 was pushed by Ren and the doors snapped shut. "Are you sure President Takarada will let me switch. He Kinda scares me sometimes." Kyoko said, leaning towards Ren a bit, placing her head on his sholder. The night before had been a bit strange.

FLASHBACK

_Kyoko Pov. _

_I sat on the sofa like I had for the past couple of days, staring blankly ahead, wishing I could see what was there. The timer on the oven went off. Tomorrow was Moko's Birthday and I was making a small strawberry cake to give her. (IDK if she really likes strawberrys, but those things are good!) I walked into the kitchen from memory and carefully placed my handsinto the oven and placed my covered hands over the pan. After pulling it out, all I had to do was mix the icing, ice the cake and add the strawberry. The door Clicked silently in the background, me taking no notice to it, and I continued to place the fattining ingredients into a bowl and plugging in a mixer above the stove. _

_Ren pov._

_I shut the door silently and turned around,going into the kitchen after hearing a loud, but now familier sound of the electiric mixer running. Work had been hard today, and he was glad that Kyoko didn't have to put up with it. Everyone was getting ready for the anual festival we held every year to the public. Lots of work for LoveMe expecially. Hanging decorations, builiding the stage and running cords and wires, being that the festival would be on Saterday, and it was already thursday. It was probably a good Idea to get a few of people to help Kotonami-chan. She was planning her wedding and barley had any time for herself at all. After hearing her rant about it, me having unknowingly walking in on her, as she was frantically writing down numbers from a phone book and calling around Japan. "Get the dress, Wheres my shoes, stupid gift registrys!" It just went on and on! I really glad Kyoko wasn't there, because knowing her, even if she did have sight, she'd probably be one Bitchy person, having to listen to Kotonami and do as much work that she was aloud in just fourteen hours. _

_She was standing there, and I got a Idea. I walked up behind her and pulled her into me, giving her a hug as she went stiff with suprise most likely. "Guess who." I whispered directly into her ear. Who knew that she had a devilish plan up her sleave that I didn't know about. " love, why do you insist on scaring me? Hmm? You know I hate that Sho." _

_'WHAT?!'_

_Kyoko's pov._

_"I was pulled into a hugs from behind, and a male voice whispered in my ear. "Guess who." Ren was such a idiot. Who else lives here, the easter bunny? A thought came to my mind. A evil and devilish one at that. "love, why do you insist on scaring me? Hmm? You know I hate that Sho." The room went silent for a moment. "What are you talking about Kyoko, I thought you stayed here during the day, And whats this a bout him?!" He asked. I kept silent for a bit, and looked down, placing my hands behind my back, and a finger into the bowl of icing. "Well, about that." Then I shot my head up with a huge grin. "Just Kidding...Gottcha!" I said, placing my finger on his nose, leaving a pink dollop of Icing where her finger had been. I bursted out laughing, backing up against the counter, so I wouldnt fall down. This was just too good. Then out of nowhere, Ren steped forward and I could feel his body against mine. New words were whispered into my ear. "That was pretty mean Kyoko, but you know what." He said, remaining in his position. "W-what?" I stuttered a bit on the words. "Gottcha." I was confused, but five seconds later, His lips were pressing against mine and we were locked together in a moments notice. The strange thing I didn't expect was that I was kissing back. His body gently pressed against mine, gave me warmth and a feeling of protection. Just like the Sho PV. The same feeling. If everything I said was a lie, I knew that I would be saying that I hate Ren Tsuraga._

_Ren's pov._

_"W-what?" She stuttered a bit when she was talking. It was cute. "Gottcha." Before she had the chance to say anything, I took a risk that I was far from ready to take. I kissed Kyoko Mogami. I felt like forever. I didn't really notice what I was doing until her small hand entertwined with mine. I remembered, She hasn't graduated yet, due to her being a year behind. She was still a highschooler. I pulled away slowly and shooked my head, placing it into my hand. "I'm so sorry Kyoko, but I, you, me...we can't." I pulled off of her, and she took her hand from mine. I knew she probably thinks that I'm trying to get her in bed or something. She spoke up. "No, Ren, I'm sorry." I looked at her, tears in her eyes and a smile no longer there. "I'm sorry for thinking I could ever love again without being hurt." She placed her face in both hands and went as fast as she could to the guest room and shutting the door gently behind herself and laying on her bed, accidently staining the throw on the bed with a light layer of mascara. Her phone rang and she pulled it to her black stained face. 'Moko' was read on the screen. Finnally, a girl that she could get so help from. "Moshi M-Moshi Moko, w-hats up?" I asked, trying to keep the sniffling to a low "Kyoko, I know you, Whats wrong." She asked as any concerned friend would. "Well, Ren, h-he snuck up a-and kis-ssed me b-by suprise. And I f-feel stupid, for believing I-i could love a-again." I said, sniffling a bit more now. "That Man-whore. Tomorrow when I come to work, the first thing I'm gonna do is slap him across the face. Gather your things, and if you want, you can come stay at my place, okay. Don't worry Kyoko, It will be fine, but I have to go right now, because I am going dress shopping tomorrow which brings me to the reason I called you. I wanted you to come with me, so I can pick the Maid of Honors dress, cause it has to look good and better than the bridesmaids dresses, so you wanna come. I'll take a picture of each dress, so when you get your sight back, you can see all the dresses I made you try on. So are you coming?" I already knew Iwas going to be Maid of honor, from a few days ago, but who knew that I was going to get to pick out her dress, well kinda. I get to chose which one fits me best and knowing Moko, It will be one that I will wear for a long time even after the ceramony. "cool, I'l come. So, after work."  
"Yeah, see you then! Ja ne."  
"Ja ne, Moko"_

_I hung up the phone as a soft knock came at my door. I opened the door and heard the words I really didn't want to hear. "Kyoko, could you come with me? I want to talk."  
Even though I really wanted to slam the door in his face, I followed him into the living room and sat on the couch, feeling the couch sag down a bit, signaling that Ren had sit next to me. When did I start calling him Ren anyways? And the same with him calling me Kyoko? Have I been this destracted to even care anymore. "Kyoko, When I said I was sorry, I really meant it, but I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened. I really cant do this though. Your still in highschool, and I couldn't do it. Sorry Kyoko." Without thinking, I snapped. Tears roled down my eyes and I said something I thought I would probably never say, much less to this person. "Ren, I know that you won't ever feel the same way, but, before I go to stay at Moko's I wanted to tell you something...I love you Ren." I fell into him and cried on his shoulder and he just stayed there, motionless and a bit stiff, probably at the silliness of her latest comment. _

_Ren pov._

_She was sitting infront of me on the couch, her eyes red from cring most likely, and her hands held each other. I had to let her know that I never ment that. If I don't, then she will think that I'm just some kind of Man-whore. I said what I had to say until she snapped and burst into tears. "...I love you Ren." She toppled over and fell into me, clutching my shirt and crying hard into it. She...loves...me? What? She can't possibly...and I can't...but what if. "Kyoko, I love you too," I put my arms around her and she pulls her head up, her big watery eyes pointed at me, as if she was staring intensly, "But we can't get together, as much as I want to, We can't. You are still in high-school, and dating a popular actor won't be good for your career. People will think that you get your acting jobs because of me, and what will people think if I start dating a highschooler. Everyone would say I'm a pervert." Silence consumed the room and Kyoko spoke up again. "It won't affect anything, I can't be an actress right now and we would be in two different departments, so it wouldn't matter right? And we could lay low until I graduate." Before I had time to think about it, She kissed me. _

_kyoko pov._

_I found my way to his lips easily and kissed him. Suprisingly and unexpected, He kissed me back too, and we both pull back for air. "So much better than a girls kiss." I said, making Ren laugh a bit at my comment. I lay my head on his chest and he lay his on mine, buring his nose into my hair, probably putting tangles in it that will be hard to get out in the morning._

_End Flashback_

They both walked out, Ren leading her down the long hallway, leading to the presidents office. 'Here goes nothing' when the door opened, Ren left her, standing in front of the president himself, holding a microphone, and thinking how someone must really love her up there , since she remebered lyrics that she had thought up almost five years ago, after Sho left her. She was going to beat him. She was better than him. and speaking of him, this song is dedicated to him.

* * *

Hey, so like sorry for the lack of update. didn't mean for that. but the song will be in the next one, I just hae to decide which one to use, cause i found two.

Review plez.

-Kiyoka-chan


	14. Actress to Singer

Kyoko began with a upbeat start, hoping that the newbie band behind her that had just been scouted would understand how she decribed what she needed in the song to make it work. She stood on a stage that had been built, knowing Lory him being extravagant and all. She missed being able to see the bright colors around her, and everyone's faces.

_So sick of hearing your words  
All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up my things  
I'm gonna do it just  
Watch me, watch me._

_I'm like a rat in a cage  
About to lose it all  
And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, watch me  
Cuz life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more_

_Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

_So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, just watch me_

_Cuz life is just way too short  
And I can't wait anymore_

_Guitar solo!_

_Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

_I wont look back  
I wont look back no more  
Hey (2x)_

_So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore _

Kyoko took in short and fast breaths of air as she waited for her review from the president. Silence. Nothing was spoke by neither of the four people in that room. Well, eight, if you count the band and Kyoko. thoughts like 'was it really that bad?' and 'DidI sound that horrible' pranced through her mind.

"That was really good! Did you write those lyrics yourself?"  
That wasn't the presidents voice. It was higher than Lory's dark and seductive voice. She knew who it wa, only talking to him a couple of nights before on her cell, aranging a date when that could meet.

still slightly shooking by the knowledge that there was more than just the president listening to her, she answered with a bit of shaki-ness in her voice. "Well I consulted my partner, Kotonami Kaene for some help so we both wrote it I guess."  
"Oh god Kyoko, how many times do I have to tell you! I only wrote out the chorus, you did the rest of it."  
The woman's voice spoke clearly above the group of manly-ness (?), letting her know that she was not the only female in the room.  
"So Kyoko, what do you think? Are you ready to debut as a singer/songwriter?" Lory/Mr. Sumioto asked at the same time. (I dont know his name, srry people)

"I think that she is ready for it, and i don't think she has a choice, considering the fact that Kotonami-chan told me that Kyoko-chan kept her up all night with lyrics. If she were to decline, I think that we would have to find another person to be Mio in the final season of Dark moon, seeing as Kotonami would have already murdered Kyoko-chan, and duct-taped her to a tree, for passing up an oppertunity." A sweetly soft, but equaly seductive voice that Kyoko knew all too well, being as she had heard nothing but it for the past week until today.  
"Ren, you were in here too, good lord, did you invite all of LME to hear me?" Kyoko halfly screamed, but kept a professional tone to it, as she attemted to find the stairs that she had been lead up earlier, to go sit on the ouch on the south wall, only ending up falling flat on her face, and having four of the other seven help her up unneccesarlily as it seemed, they just wouldnt listen. 'idiots, they all can be sometimes.'

"I accept."

* * *

Kyoko and Ren left the building together and prepared to go home. "Ren, I think I'm going to give up my grudge on Shotarou."She thought out loud. He looked at her in suprise, thinking this day would never come. "Really, It sounded like you did in that song,but I can make you forget him all-together." He then pulled her into a soft kiss, in the front of the building, infront of a public, and infront of almost everyone that belonged to the agency. "Ren...people are gonna...find out...if we don't stop...you know that,right?" She said, between shorter kisses, fully aware that people were staring. "Yeah, well let's go, you have some lyrics to write, since they want a twelve track album out by September 21, and I won't let you use the song you preformed for me the other night. I can't have rumors spread about my girlfriend."

* * *

"Very interesting."  
Snap. snap. snap.  
_'shit, they're coming this way.'_

Okay everyone, I know this chapter is short, but most of them with lyrics in it will be kinda short. but anyways. hte song is I'm gone, I'm going, by Lesley Roy. hope you like.

Have any of you seen the japanese drama Hana Kimi? Just wondering.

* * *


	15. Confessions and a new song

Chapter 15 i think

"Konnichi-wa, Kyoko-chan, Ren!"Yoshiro said, grinning that evily-happy smile, and holding a magazine in his hand.  
"Konnichi-wa, Yoshiro-san, I 'm sorry I can't stay here, but I have a job to do today with Moko-chan, and they want me to record the new song today," Kyoko said, as Moko came up, Kyoko glad that she didn't notice Ren there, considering that Moko might have slaped Ren In the face since she hadn't told her about the missunderstanding that had happened two nights before. They linked arms, swaying slightly, going outside to finish decorations for the LME fest that afternoon. When Kyoko was out of sight, Yoshiro spoke up.

So how's it going with you and Kyoko-chan, hmm." He said, hoping to sweeze something out of the actor standing next to him. "Is it hard holding yourself back, her being only in the room next to yours. And did you see that skirt she was wearing. I'm suprised that you two arn't already going out."  
"No, It's not that hard, and I didn't notice her skirt, what kinda man do you think I am."  
He was hoping that he hadn't caught on to his lie. In truth, It was **hard** to hold back. Her walking around in pajamas, holding onto the walls, and hoping that she wouldn't fall and cause further damage to herself, as she couldn't see anything. He would stand behind her, ready to catch her if she had fell, knowing her blonde self.And he had noticed her skirt. That short plaid skirt that showed off her gourgously slender legs. 'Kyoko-chan, why must you tease me like this?' Even her pajamas showed her off. He knew that for a fact as he sat at the end of her bed, watching Hanazakari no Kimitachi e with her. He noticed that Sano Izumi had the same alchohol problem that he had. When he woke up the next morning he had seen her, snuggled up to him and clutching his shirt ever so slightly, but enough to keep him there. Not that he would want to move anyway. hehe.

Ren. Reeennn? Helloooo? are you there?"  
Ren snapped back into reality. "What?" He said, Turning his attention back on Yoshiro. " So, If you haven't noticed Kyoko yet, then can you tell me who your new Girlfriend is?" He said, grinning evilly for the second time that morning. Ren looked at him like he was crazy. Yoshiro pulled out the magazine and showed him that picture of him and Kyoko, looking like two people in love should. He continued to gaze into the magazine cover intently. TokyoTeen magazines were sold everywhere, even outside the city. That means that everyone else knew there secret now. "So, are you ready to confess on you and Kyoko's Relationship?" Yoshiro asked, wih his cute little smile apearring on his face. God does he smile alot. Ren got that unusual childish face. "Whats there to disscuss? You already know don't you?" He grinned and walked away, leaving behind a slightly saddend Yoshiro, him thinking he had finally caught Ren.

* * *

"Do you like Tsuraga-san?" Kyoko was caught by suprise on that one. "N-no, what are you talking about Moko?" She answered a bit quieter than normal. Moko stopped in jer tracks, and Kyoko, not hearing her bumped into her back, considering she was walking right behind her. Moko turned to face the girl. Can you explain the co ver of TokyoTeen that was laying around in the hall that has you and Tsuraga sucking face right infront of the LME building. How do you explain that, computer graphics?" Kyoko's eyes went wide and she mentally cursed herself for doing that yesterday. "Uh, well...We are kinda going out. But it's a secret. So don't tell anyone okay?"  
Kotonami felt like she was about to blow Kyoko's brains out, blind or not. She knew that Kyoko was a bit ditzy, but not this much!  
"Yeah, okay, I can keep your secret, but I think that TokyoTeen ight have a bit of trouble with that, so why don't you go down there and ask them to go around Japan to pick up all The DAMN MAGAZINES THAT HAVE BEEN SOLD! I swear Kyoko, you can be so dumb sometimes."  
Kyoko stood there. And Stood there. Blank faced, she stood there. Kotonami stood opposite her, waiting for a response. Five minutes later they stood there, until Kyoko finnally realize the situation that she and Ren were in.  
"Oh MY GOD, ALL OF JAPAN KNOWS OUR SECRET!" She screamed, earning peoples heads turning from the unlucky passer-bys, that happened to be there.  
She cooled down a bit, and turned to Kotonami.  
"I want vodka after this."  
That was all she said, before the pianist, a bit scared to even touch her, lead her into the recording studio.

__

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

Ren returned to LME, to see Kotonami, the girl that he recalled to seeing earlier that day, walking through the parking lot, carring two bottles of vodka and some tequila, struggling with the door when she came to it. 'No use in wondering who that's for, I think I have a pretty good guess.' He thought to himself as he went to the door, and began to question Kotonami.  
"So, what's with the liqour?"  
"Me, and Kyoko got the day prettymuch off after she finishes with the recording, so we are going to have a small party in the LoveMe Room, got a problem with it, lover boy?"  
Saying that reminded Kanae of that promise she made to Kyoko that night about a week ago. She stopped in her tracks, gently laid her bottles down and rose again. Confusion showed through a bit on Ren's face, but it was nothing compared to the look he had after what was about to happen.  
SLAP!  
"What was that for!?" Ren asked, placing his hand over the red mark that covered his face.  
"For hurting Kyoko that night, making her think you didn't want her and was just fucking around. If you even dare to hurt her again, expecially this close to my wedding day, I swear to god, if she doesn't, I'll fuck your life up so much, you will wish you were dead." With that she turned down the opposite hallway to set down the bottles before going to get Kyoko.

* * *

Ren went to the actors division of the fifteen story building and strolled into his 'lounge' and sat on the love-seat, looking through his phone, searching intently on the news that he had just heard about that morning. He found it. Music Charts from yesterday. Only two days had passed, and she was already in the top ten most requested, with her number one single. He laughed in his mind abit, thinking of what Fuwa must think by now. She already beat him, as he didn't even make it in the top ten with his single, and he can't act worth a shit. Haha.

* * *

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

* * *

Six hours past, and Kyoko and Kotonami left at four, suprisingly sober. It was amazing what they could hold down. Now they walked down the streets of Tokyo, scaning a map for bridal shops. Now, Kanae knew Kyoko, and when she could see the memory albums put together from the pictures, She wanted Kyoko to see herself in one of her own dreams, and in a dress that looked like it was purchaced out of a fairy-tale catolog. Thats why when they came to the third store, or the first one that had anything worth looking through, that is. Kotonami jerked into the store, and on Kyoko's arm, to make sure she followed, earning a yelp from her companion. Kyoko sat patiently while she gradually dissapeared from view under a mountain of dresses that sat in her lap. Sixteen dresses laid in her lap by the time Moko was finished, not counting the five brides dresses for Moko to try on. It was going to be a long, but memorable afternoon.

At eight midnight, they finally left the shop, two big boxes with a bride and a maid of honor's dress, along with three smaller boxes with dresses for the bridesmaids, and a digital camera, with fifty new pictures on it, each featuring a diferent dress, but most with both of the two, looking like the couple of idiots they were, that ranged from the elegant, and poised poses to the down right dirty ones. XD

well, I am sad o say this, but I already have the rest of the chapers planned out, and the ending is that all great. ,(  
But there will be a sequal! I know I cant spell, but thats just who I am.  
I hope you all like the story but I relized a flaw. I made alot of tradgic and unusual thing happen to Kyoko. And I think that It Kinda made the fanfic really bad, so In the sequal, i hope I dont make it that bad. Oh, and I am going to move the festival that they were supposed to have while the two went dress shopping to the weekend right before Kotonami's wedding, cause if I don't then I think I would be smashing alot together.  
Oh yes, I am changing the title, but I dont know what to yet, but I will put a notice in the next chapter and then Will put it in the summary as well. The song, is Ordinary Day by Vannessa Carlton so check it out on youtube.so until then

Ja mata ne!


	16. untitled chapter

**_Bitches!_**

That was tottally random, but then again this is too,

"My name is Papi, and i put the WOW in chihuahua!"  
Thats from one of my fave movies,  
I got ma lip pierced, check out ma pic on the profile. its pretty beastt.  
also, scroll down on the profile to see the virgin joke. Its hillarious.

* * *

Kanae walked Kyoko to the door of Ren's appartment, handing her the dress box and knocked on the door after franticly searching and failing to find the door key. Minutes later, the door slowly opened and Kyoko, who had been standing with her back facing Ren, Kotonami finding it too funny to remind her of standing the wrong way. "Hi Ren!" She said, smiling to the wall that she faced, Kotonami and Ren trying to supress there laughter but failling misserably. "Kyoko...umm, I'm over here, turn around." he turned on her heal of the 'rich girl shoes' she was wearing. "Take care of my sister, or so help me God..."kotonami said, pointing her finger at Ren, and making gestures at him, violent movements of the arms that could even frighten budda. For once, Kyoko was glad she could only guess what kind of movements were being made at Ren. "I don't think you should make her mad." Kyoko whispered, attemting to walk through the door, but gave up after hitting the box on the door frame (cant you just see that in your mind?), until Ren took the box from her, and lead her through the door, closing it quietly behind him. "So do I get to see your dress yet?" He asked, placing his hands arounf her, and placing the nearly forgotten box on the table, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Well...Nope, guess you'll have to wait untill November 19 when I walk down the Isle with that guy, uh, you know, forgot his name, but whatever. Haha." She turned and stuck her tounge out childishly. he got a childish grin in his face. When she turned to run back to the bedroom, he smacked her butt, picked her up, and ignoring her attemts to struggle free, he threww her over his shoulders and carried her back to _their_ room, shutting and locking the door behind.

* * *

Kyoko awoke in the morning, and after ten minutes of prying herself from Ren, she found her way to his bathroom, only running into the wall once. She turned on the shower, and gladly, out of habit, she stuck her hand in before her body to check the water tempature. Ice cold. After turning it to the left, she slid into the shower, shutting the door behind her. Twenty minutes later, she reluctantly left the warm, steamy shower, and slid a bath robe around herself. She shool her hair violently into the towel and pulled it from her face, and She faced the mirror. There, plastered on it, was a picture of her, Roots growing out, making her hair black with blonde tips. She reached for the sissiors and fastidiously cut the tips off with much ease. She dropped the sissors and looked in the mirror again. There, sure enough, was herself. 'No way. I don't believe it.' She could see.

She walked out of the bathroom, and over to the bed. There he was, just as she had last seen him.  
She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Rennnn, wake uppp. I have some great newsss." She said in a sing-song voice. His eyes opened up to show him his sweet girl, smiling brightly and dripping water on him. "What?"  
"I must have forgot how beautiful you were, cause now that I can see you, the image in my mind is so different than now."

He rose up and smiled at her, pulling her into a hug, kissing her forhead. "For Real?" He asked her, hoping it wasnt just a joke. "Yep, and it's really bright too. I want coffee."She laughed at herself for the randomness of it, but then made her way to the kitchen to make some. Ren just chucked a bit andd strolled over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kyoko looked at the table to see her box and Maria's bag with dresses in it. She resisted a bit, but then gave in and opened the box that was laying on the table. Inside was a soft sleaveless lavander dress, that looked like it had abot six layers of cloth and then a seventh layer of silk ontop. it had a cross in the back of it, so that it would show most of her back and the front of it was dazzled in crystals that sparkled in the sunlight that shown through the window. Closing the box,She fell into a fantasy of herself dancing with her 'prince charming' in a large ballroom, the dress flowing evenly along with her. She was pulled out with Rens voice in her ear."You might want to chose a diferent selection of clothes, It may not be wise to show up at a showbiz agency wearing only a bathrobe." She turned and glared at him, only ending up smiling though. "Thanks. Good Morning to you too." She said, heavily applying sarcasm to her voice. She pulled herself up on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly before returning to the bed room to get some different clothes. "Do you like your new hair color?" He asked, a smile creeping over his face. "No, I'm going to bleach it again this after noon. How could you let me walk around like that?"

Over my dead body, you are." He said, joking around as she walked back to the kitchen, a key ring around her finger. "That can be arranged."

* * *

I liked that last line. kyoko killing off Ren. That would be hillarious and unexpected.  
New title- unforgettable  
Current song- Dance hall drug, by boys like girls


	17. I running out of titles! lol

current song-Anthem by Superchic(k)  
Quote of the update period- I hate bees, okay? They're like flying death monkeys!  
A/N- Heres to all you people. I'm trying to update once every other week starting today. But, If I get ten or more reviews before that, I will update early, so Review. I know its not the greatest story, but I am going to try to get it together by the end of it and the beginning of the sequel, so tell me what I need to fix. Tell me what you want, cause thats the only way I'm gonna know.

Thanks to my beta, **Moonlight Petal. **She gives it to me blunt, just the way I like it!

* * *

**5 **whatcha waitin **4 **if ya wanna **3 **three **2** two **1**, LET'S DO IT!

* * *

Continued in Kyoko's Point of view.

I walked into the LME building as I had done so many times before. I was so happy to be there. Then I saw it. I located my prey. Bright, vibrant, and ugly pink rushed across the floor. I stared her down. She turns and looks at us, not expecting my new sense. She doesn't know about it yet, just the way I wanted it. The element of surprise. She is taken aback at the look on my face and even more flabbergasted when she finds that it is in her direction. Then she walks away, most likely going up to the president to see if there are any jobs that she thinks that she will be doing.

I look up at Ren, smiled, and kissed him not lightly, but not enough to make a scene, and I followed after her. I snuck up behind her, and before she knew it, she was tackled and rolling around on the floor. I let go of her and she raises her fists, looking at me like she was going to punch my face out. "Hi Moko-chan!"

Her gazed softened and transitioned into a quizzical look. I had an idea of what was behind the face that she was showing. "How did you know that it was me Kyoko-chan? Or do you go around saying that to everyone after pushing them to the ground like your four year old brain tells you to do?"

I smirked and laughed again. She just stood and held out a hand for a help-up. "Lets walk to the LoveMe room and I'll tell you the amazing story of my amazing morning."

Resumed in regular POV

The two walked into the dimly lit, fluorescent pink room, giggling like two fan girls that had just seen Ren Tsuraga pass by and he had just asked to have dinner with them. Not that it was impossible for Kyoko.

They both sat down, unaware of the unexpected and uninvited guest that was listening to their conversation quietly, waiting for the perfect moment to drop in on them. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. You know, Kyoko-_chan,_ I'd like to speak with you. Can you tell your guard dog to back down?"

Kyoko turned from her new lyrics. She noticed he was backed up against the wall,\ with Kotonami holding a broom handle up to his chest. "What in God's name are you doing here, Sho?"

Kyoko walked over and pulled Kotonami off of him. "Moko-chan, could you please leave for a moment? Sho and I over here need to have a word."

Kotonami, as pissed as she looked, backed away and left the room.

'Ten bucks she'll be right outside that door after this. I have such good friend!' Kyoko thought, fighting the urge to go into fairy-tale mode. "Speak. I want the reason of why you're here, and quite frankly, I want it now so speak up," she hissed at him, less than happy to see him in her work room.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you," He paused in thought for a few seconds, as if he didn't know quite what to say. "I wanted to tell you that your songs are garbage and you should quit the entertainment industry as soon as possible."

She stood there, emotionless as he dragged on, growing cockier by his own words, as if he was giving his ego Viagra or something. "You know, I'm the whole reason that you're here anyways."

She thought over what he had said. He was, for once, right. He was the reason she came from Kyoto. He was the reason she joined LME. _He _was the reason she had lost the ability to love. And apparently he wasn't too bright, because he didn't notice how she wasn't paying attention to him at all. "YOU KNOW WHAT SHO?!"

Her sudden out-burst caused him to put a sock in it and he looked at her as she went off. "You're right. You are the reason that I am here. Think about it. If you hadn't picked me to come with you then I would have spent my entire life head over heels for you. If I had rejected you, then I would have never found out about you and my servitude and I wouldn't have joined the business. If I hadn't joined the business, then I wouldn't have found something I love, or have the amazing boyfriend that I have today. So for that Shotarou Fuwa, I owe you my life. Arigatou Gomenaizu." Kyoko did something that shocked Sho at that moment. She got on the ground and bowed to him, as a show of respect.

He on the other hand was furious. Had she just declared that he didn't hold a spot in her heart any more? No, she just said that it wasn't big enough for his ego, but then again it wasn't that way to start with either. "WHAT?"

She looked up and smiled at his confusion and disgust, laughing a bit. "Oh yes, and I won't be holding a grudge over you anymore. I got over that with my first single. It was to you, you know."

Sho looked pissed and confused at the two things that had just happened. She had thanked him and also let go of her grudge. Two things that he thought would most-likely never happen. On top of that, she had Tsuraga wrapped around her little fingers too? Sure, he had heard about it, but it was always a rumor to him and now it was confirmed by the girl who he had secretly loved.

"Kyoko, listen to me. Get up," he said, lowering his voice to a soft hum. She raised her head and looked at him. Then he pushed her, softly but forcefully, onto the wall.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

He leaned in closer, and whispered into her ear. "You know Kyoko, I've loved you for a while now. And I hope that after this, you'll love me back." Before she had time to say anything in protest, he smashed his lips onto hers, gently massaging them with his own. She whimpered in protest and in fright. She started squirming, trying to get away from his crushing embrace. He grew tired of only this though. He moved her arms, which were trying so hard to push him off, over her head, bending her elbows up. When she gasped in pain, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He took the chance to explore her mouth, something that he had wanted to do for a long time. Soon, that wasn't enough. He wanted more. She was stunned, unable to move. Tears ran down her face as he unzipped the LoveMe overall suit and it dropped to the floor. He took a break from her lips and trailed down to her neck, leaving kisses, but stopping at the hollow, leaving a mark.

"Sho, What are you doing? I don't love you! Please, Stop! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face now. Her legs failed her and she fell to the couch. He took the advantage to lock the door next to them and laid her onto the couch, before lifting her shirt. A loud banging came through the door. She was screaming pleas to Sho as well as, "help" towards the door. Sho had gone crazy. What was he doing?

The sound of a lock being turned and Kotonami screaming filled the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER, YOU BAKA!" she yelled as she kicked him across the room.

He looked at her, then to Kyoko, and back at her." I-I I didn't...I mean...It isn't what...," he stuttered as she fumed.

"Get out, Sho Fuwa, I don't want to see your face in here again."

He stopped his babbling and left silently and swiftly, almost bumping into Tsuraga as he left.

'Why the heck is Fuwa leaving the LoveMe room when I can hear crying and that Kotonami girl's voice all the way down the hall? Oh crap. Kyoko.'

He rushed down the hall, and turned into the room. There on the couch was Kyoko with nothing but her undershirt and a pair of rumpled shorts, and a tear-stained face. Kotonami was sitting with her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. Look, here's Ren." She let go of her and her spot was quickly filled by his strong arms holding Kyoko as she cried into his chest. Kotonami and Yashiro left the room, and she explained what happened to the actress that was crying her eyes out. It would probably be a long day. Especially if Kyoko got calm enough for a new secret that she was going to tell her after Fuwa left.

* * *

Thought this might be a good place to stop. It seemed a bit like I'm trying not to do, Like all the things tragic happening to Kyoko, but I had to do it, so Sho would kinda fall out of the picture for a bit, and Hey, who wouldn't want another reason to hate him, even though I think that in the actually Manga, even though her deserves what he gets, I feel bad for the love-sick puppy, But what goes around comes around. Remember, Ten Reviews gets a early update and I put a poll up on my page so check it out!

Ja mate ne!


	18. StarFall Festival Part 1

quote of update period: I have OCD. Obsessive Cullen Disorder.  
current song- Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman (I think that's who it's by)  
lots of reviews! Thank yous!  
Beta'd by the amazing **Moonlight Petal**

* * *

Three hours of random bursts of crying, lots of hugs and consoling words such as, "It's okay" and "I'm here, I'm not going to let him hurt you again" between Kyoko and Ren, along with a tub of chocolate ice-cream later, Kyoko was once again emotionally stable, but defiantly not ready to be presentable for anyone at the moment. Sounds alarmed her, and she jumped when Kotonami popped in and shut the door behind her.

"Um, Tsuruga-san, could I talk to Kyoko-Chan for a moment please?" she asked, walking over and sitting down next to Kyoko, giving her a hug. He looked at her with a soft defiant look, as he simply did not want to let go of 'his' Kyoko, especially after what she had just experienced.

"Of course. I have some work to get to, so I better be on my way. Bye, Kyoko." He stole another glance at her eyes, which were in a distant gaze, and silently got up and left the room.

'I can't believe Fuwa would do something like this,' Ren thought quietly to himself. 'Why did Kyoko have to go through that, and why would he do that anyways?' He pondered the thought for a couple of minutes, until he was dragged of by Yoshiro to an actor/actress meeting for 'I'm behind you'.

Kyoko turned to her friend and smiled widely. This is what Kotonami had treasured about her friend. Kyoko could lose Ren forever and be in the ocean of despair, but then if someone needed to talk to her, she could be herself and listen whole heartedly to what the other had to say. Nervous, Kanae sweat-dropped, and thought over what she was going to say once more. 'Okay, let's do this. Just spit it out.'

"So Kyoko, well, I'm just gonna come right out with it. Soujiro and I are, um, pregnant," she said, slightly embarrassed about what she had just said. Her thoughts went wild as she watched Kyoko's eyes widen a considerable amount. 'What does she think of me now? I hope that she doesn't think of me as an idiot or "irresponsible" for getting pregnant. I mean-'

It was her turn to widen her eyes in surprise. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you. But why shouldn't I be? I'm going to be an Auntie. How far along are you?" She heard Kyoko's soft, semi-excited voice in her ear. Kanae sighed in relief.

Kanae slightly smiled and giggled at the "aunty" comment. "Two months. And who said you got to be the aunt, huh? Maybe I wanted Ren-san to be the aunt, what are you going to do now, huh?"

Kyoko's face fell, making Kanae feel guilty for demolishing the little cheer that she had.

Kyoko really wanted to be an auntie, and now she was being denied by her best friend? Oh, what is this world coming to? Nooooooooo!!!

"Kyoko, I was joking. Of course you're going to be the baby's Aunt. Do you really think that my seven year old sister is ready for that? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kanae smiled once more, and placed a hand on her stomach, and sighed. Kyoko didn't let this go unnoticed and brought it up immediately. "What's wrong? Are you not happy about the baby?" She asked, concerned.

Kanae looked up and shrugged it off, but still gave an explanation for it. "No, I'm very happy about this baby. I guess, it's just, well, I don't know. I feel like something is going to happen and I won't be able to protect it when it needs me the most, or after it's born, I won't be a good mother."

Once again, she was brought into the arms of Kyoko, who silently comforted her. "Don't worry. If anything happens, you'll prevent it, and you'll make a great mom. You'll have your husband there too."

That afternoon, LME held the infamous "Star Fall Festival". At two o'clock, the gates would open for the public. Today was the day that anything could happen, knowing Lory Takarada's spontaneous attitude. There would be live performances, autograph and picture booths, as well as the contest held every year. President Takarada, along with two other judges, would survey the talent competitions that were held and pick one lucky and talented individual from each group. The chosen one would be trained at LME, free of charge. That's what brought most people. That would also be the reason that Kyoko and Kanae had spent three hours working in the LoveMe department, before the competition had even started, passing out the numbers to contestants.

As Kyoko finished her rounds, she plummeted to the chair in front of her, and finally got a moment to rest. 'Okay, my first test. If I can lie to Ren, I can lie to anyone. Just put up a fake act and you can cry about it later,' she though momentarily.

It was funny how the person that she was thinking about just had to happen to show up right then. "Hey Ren."

He gave off a light smile and spoke to her in an unusual tone of voice, like he was unhappy about something, but didn't want to show it. "Hello Kyoko, Are you aware that we are supposed to be judging the multi-talent show and you are supposed to perform the opening act?" he asked.

She jumped up and screamed. "What? When was this decided? I knew about the judging, but what's this about the opening acts? I thought that they had enough people already?" she asked, puzzled at why they would need her to perform when they already had people and bands. Why would they want her to perform along-side them? With those prodigies?

"Yes, well," Ren's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Changin' My Life canceled at the last minute because the lead got in a fight with the pianist. So...Good luck!" Ren said, his awkward smile faltering slightly.

"Why is _Tsuruga-sempai _wishing me luck," Kyoko asked, calling him by his old name to annoy him. When his smile faded, she grinned and stuck her tongue out. She was thankful that she managed to lie and fool him.

"Oh, that's because, my dear _Kohai, _you're going to have to sing a song that you never have heard before." He caught her off guard and saw a bit of panic in her eyes. He took the chance to flash her another grin and added, "In English."

She dropped her smile completely, and freaked out for the second, no, third time today. "What the heck?" What was he talking about? He had to be joking. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. They sent me to come tell you that they needed you in the singers section so they could practice it and so you could learn the lyrics. I think you should go." Before he finished getting the sentence out of his mouth, he saw the fluorescent pink figure running across the parking lot and into the building He sighed and inwardly chuckled to himself as he finished his sentence, "Now."

* * *

Gah! no updates! Srry! no real explination, but I want to thank my dear readers! I might start a slower update process(not aslong as this one was!! srry again.) not becaus I dont like this one anymore, but because I also have thirty sweet kisses and I just started a Harry potter ficcy (Its a sirius/remus/vampireOC ficcy if any of you are interested!) and I want to get it on its feet so dont think I quit on you or anything. hehe. well I guess about every week or so I'll put up my progress on the most recent chapter I'm working on and how far I've gotten if anyone really wants to know or even cares. :) so I guess thats all for now

jya-ne!


	19. StarFall Fest Part 2

﻿

Current Song: Suna no Oshiro (Castle of Sand) by Kanon Wakeshima  
Wow, so long since I updated. Sigh. Good thing this is coming to an end.(sweatdrop)

* * *

Chapter 19

"Here she is for her first live performance with her newest single, lyrics by Kouyamika Arisa and musical styling by Rose Parade, Kyoko-Chan!"

Crowds of people had gathered as the sun was setting on the cool fall afternoon. Almost complete silence had covered the area and the lights that covered the top of the tent dimmed, giving the stage full attention. A spotlight, stage left, shimmered through the air. Kyoko walked onto the warm stage with a medium pace, and in a simple sundress. As she made her way to center-stage, the silence was interrupted by the loud screams from fan boys and fan girls, shouting, "We love you Kyoko-sama!" and "My number is 238-2005! Call me, kay?!".

Ren, however, watched quietly in a seat below with a smile on his face. In his mind, he was thinking, _"I always told her she looked cute in a sundress. I still can't believe her mother said she didn't."_ He smiled to himself. Of the entire wardrobe that they had in that building, she would pick something completely normal. Same old Kyoko.

She on the other hand was as nervous as ever. Her palms sweated under the bright and blinding light, and heart was beating so loud that she was afraid that if she held the microphone just a hair too low, that her heartbeat would be heard throughout the outdoor auditorium. _"Remember the lyrics Kyoko, you can do this. It's your first live concert but you can do it. Just forget about him."_ She smiled and waved, anxiously awaiting the band behind her to hurry up and start playing the music.

The crowd eventually became quiet again, and the nervous singer began.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

She exited stage right, the slightly annoying spotlight following her all the way off stage. Finally, the people screaming her name had stopped and another band had taken her place. _"My first live concert....in English. Wow."_ She walked down the four steps and peeked around the corner to look at the judges, all four of them, including Ren. Right next to him was her seat, but her anxiety was so built up that she was having second thoughts about just walking over and sitting down at the table between center stage and stage right with the rest of them. "_I fooled him once, but will I be able to again?"_ She sweatdropped and turned to face the LME building right behind the stage, and then back to Ren. _"I can just go to the LoveMe office, pull myself together and be all peachy again for judging. Yea." _Kyoko looked back at him once more to make sure he wasn't looking, and took off towards her temporary sanctuary.

Even though she didn't notice, Ren saw her and was now following close behind. _"What was that? She looked like she was about to have a breakdown any second. She was fine earlier. What could have happened?" _He kept ten paces behind her and when she turned a corner, he would stay still for at least ten seconds to make sure she didn't look back to check for any unwanted followers.

After closing the door to the LoveMe office, Kyoko sat on the couch and thought quietly to herself as a silent tear rolled down her face. "_Why? Why did he choose to love me? Why can't he just accept that nothing is going to ever happen between us again? He lost his chance when he broke my heart. Why can't he just stay out of my damn life! I hate him!" _Her tears weren't so silent anymore.

Ren could tell that it was getting worse when he heard something that resembled the sound of a small object smashing into the wall. He turned the knob and walked in, trying to keep quiet as to not scare her.

Kyoko's demons swirling around her picked up on Ren's aura. One whispered in her ear.  
"Kyooko-chan. Loverrr Boy's heree." The soft but very serious voice shocked Kyoko greatly, and shattered her thoughts of the perfect getaway_. "What! How could he be here? I was positive that he didn't see me when I left. He can see me! My lie is exposed! Crap, crap, crap!"_

She turned slowly to the side and looked into Ren's eyes. She noticed a mix of emotions on his face. Sadness, confusion, hurt, the urge to comfort.

"Kyoko, I-What?" he asked in a small voice, one that was quiet but it filled the room at the same time. Her pale, tear-stained face broke his heart, and it hurt even more when he thought that he may have been the cause of it. It was hard for him to know that she left to cry, without letting him know and hiding it all from him.

The voice he used, Kyoko noticed, wasn't like the voice that he used for his career. It was the one that he used when they were by themselves, the one that displayed all emotions and most of all, it was the voice that Kyoko loved.

Ren bent down and sat next to her. He caressed her cheek and they looked into each others eyes. A stray tear leaked from her eyes and trailed down her cheek. When more fell, the thin string holding her sanity snapped and she fell into Ren's waiting arms and cried silently into his chest. He held her tight and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Kyoko, why didn't you tell me that you weren't alright? I don't understand. I'm so worried about you, and it's breaking me to think that it could be me that's making you feel like this? Why don't you trust me? Can you tell me?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"_G-gomen nasai. _It isn't that I don't trust you. It's just that I didn't want you to worry about me," she choked out.

"_She was worrying about me? How can she worry about me, when less than six hours ago, she was almost raped by the guy who was pushing her around for most of her life?"_ Ren felt horrible at the moment. She had set herself aside for him, just so that he wouldn't mess up with any jobs. He had left her in a dangerous emotional state. "Kyoko. I should be the one saying sorry. I left you when you probably needed me the most… for my job. It isn't your fault." He held her head to his chest and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Ren," she cried, rubbing her eyes a bit. "It's not your fault. I, I just, didn't want you to worry about me. I mean, your work, and I, I just couldn't. I didn't want to cause trouble for you. Please forgive me. I-"

In the middle of her sentence, Ren leaned down and cleared the space between them, linking her lips with his to silence her. He felt her sadness and hurt loosen up a bit, but her salty tears still revealed her feelings. He pulled away and held his arms around her tight in a way that said he would never let go. Their breathing slowed and it was the only thing heard in the intense silence. Kyoko shifted a bit and looked at Ren in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ren. It's all my fault and you should be out there listening to the shows and all, but instead you're in here with me. It's all my fault. I'm so so-" She was cut off by Ren's index finger placed gently on her lips.

"Kyoko, listen to me. It's not your fault, about anything. I love you so much, and it's impossible for me not to forgive you, for anything. But just promise me something. If there is anything that you go through, anything at all, and you can't make it through, come find me. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, just trust me. You don't have to take it alone. I'm here for you, forever. And that isn't changing anytime soon. I don't like seeing you like this."

She sniffled a bit and nodded. "Thank you. I trust you, and I'm sorry for not thinking that I could tell you about my problems. I just feel like I'm going downhill lately."

"It's okay. Everyone goes through these things. Don't worry. Now let's get over this together so we can go back out. I hear there are some people who want to discuss a possible future in your career with you." He smiled gently and they got off of the floor and sat on the couch, both of them determined to figure this out once and for all.

"I have an idea and I think it might work. What do you think, Sean? I think she's way better than Alyssa ever was," she said, placing her guitar strap in the case and moving to the electric piano, pulling out a cord from the back.

"Yeah, for real. I mean just look at her vocal range. Amazing. And I hear that her acting is amazing too."

* * *

Preview!

Kyoko was awaked by a jab in the side. "Huh?" she asked, rather loudly, and still obviously half asleep. Her dark haired assailant jabbed her again, covered her mouth and motioned her to come with her. "Where the heck are you-," she yawned, "taking me?"

"My house. Hurry up! I already have everything you need so let's go!" she halfway screamed, halfway whispered.

Kyoko took a glance at the clock flashing 3:00 a.m. on it. She muttered what sounded like a soft, "Okay" and followed her kidnapper out the door, concentrating on not falling over something.

* * *

**Okay, Umm.....how do i say this? well, first of all, I would like to thank everyone who stayed with this fanfic for so long. Now that it is coming to a end, I was looking back, and I realized three things. **

**1. I had crappy editing skills for half of the story, until I got a Beta (Moonlight Petal, Domo Arigatou)**

**2. I have alot of open plot that will definately not be closed by the end.**

**3. i realized that I was way ooc. **

**It took me a while to come to this decision, and I have decided that I will be re-writing Unforgettable. **

**I have talked this over with my beta and I have some different ideas that I most definatly want to use before the sequel. The re-write will follow the basic plotline used for this, but It will show more of Kyoko-Ren love life, instead of just the BAM! and they're in love like I did in this. Also, I have an idea that will ultimately make it longer, and hopefully better. **

**I am, however, going to finish this fanfic on this story. After I am finished, I will keep it up until I get the new first chapter out. Then I will delete this. the title will be the same and as I said earlier, the stopy will go along the same line. **

**Now this is what I would like your honest opinion on. **

**1. will you read my new work, even though you already know the ending? **

**2. and, are there anymore idea requests or song request that you would like to see in either Unforgettable, or maybe the sequel. i am very flexible when It comes to these things and I want to make my audience happy;)**

**Lastly, I realize my horrible updateing skills. It takes me forever to update, and when I do, it ussually isnt that good. I need to let you know, that durring the rewrite, (planning to start this summer;) the update period should be maybe a chapter every other week, at the most. I have already started re-writing, so it wont be that long. **

**I luv you all so much, and thank you for sticking with Unforgettable!**

**-Kurosawa3**


End file.
